Kingdom Come
by RadioDandy
Summary: Noctis thought he knew what he was getting into. Travel the world, find all his ancestral tombs, and return home to be crowned king and sit on a pretty chair for the rest of his life. Simple, right? It should've been, but this caffeine-addicted headmaster came waltzing into his life and threw a wrench in all that. Now, Noctis has two options: survive Beacon Academy or die trying.
1. Prologue: Walk Tall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or RWBY or any of their respective characters or concepts.**_

 _~.~.~_

At a younger and more naïve age, he would've sat upon his throne and pridefully basked in the way the sunlight gleamed brilliantly upon the spotless obsidian floor outstretched before him. His father had groomed him since childhood for the day he'd ascend the ornate steps to that regal perch and he'd spent much of his adolescence pining for it. A golden chair garbed in ruby threads, adorned by a dark set of stairs on either side that curved as gently as the wings of a dove. In his dreams, he looked out over the whole world from that chair, from his Citadel, and the world would stare back at him and wait to hear him speak.

Now?

Now the grandeur of it all tired him like nothing else could. The stone angels in the council chambers that lifted those candelabras so gracefully into the air never failed to draw a scowl from him. Walking across that damnable priceless red carpet that lay outstretched before the front doors of the building felt like crossing a bed of hot coals. He found a particular joy in watching the dirty boots of his Kingsglaive muddy, scuff, and tarnish the marble that lined the hallways.

Oh, he understood the need for regality better than anyone alive. The citizens of his kingdom and, more importantly, influential foreign dignitaries needed proof of Lucis' prosperity and majesty. Reputation was half-built on the illusion of brilliance and the shadow of greatness, after all. The mere image of his immaculate Citadel inspired more confidence and awe in his rule than any speech or law could ever hope to manage. Still, illusions and shadows were just those. He often lay awake at nights, wondering how the money and labor it spent to build and maintain such a castle could better be put to use. How many lives could've been saved if those funds had gone to the Hunters? How many hungry could go fed, if even for a day? How much time and resources could be spared if he and his fellow leaders could drop this charade of airs for a single moment?

He owed more than a single grey hair to such thoughts.

Maybe he'd let the stress of his position turn him cynical. Perhaps he was simply old. Truly, it was pointless to wonder about the what-ifs. He would never be allowed to shed the graces of a king, even if it were for the betterment of his people and the efficiency of his reign. That wasn't how this game was played and every player in it knew that much. All he could do now was bear the weight of faux perfection for another handful years, until the next king proved ready and worthy to inherit that chain.

Speaking of which…

King Regis Lucis Caelum turned to the man standing beside him, an eyebrow arched above a flat gaze, "He's late, isn't he?"

Cor Leonis, the "Marshal," the "Immortal Shogun," lifted the sleeve of his black Crownsguard uniform and glanced at the ticking wristwatch beneath it.

"He was supposed to be here five minutes and fifty-ni—six minutes ago," Cor announced, growling in frustration, "I told him that he was to arrive at sunrise."

"Apparently that posed too much of a challenge for my dear son," Regis sighed, reaching up to massage his temple in a vain attempt to stave off an on-coming headache.

"Shall I, Your Majesty?" Cor bowed his head.

Regis nodded, "Give the command."

"As you wish," the soldier nodded, turning to address the throne room's other occupants, "Rise."

Having been knelt before their king for the past six minutes in complete silence, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Prompto Argentum slowly rose to their feet.

"The first one of you to drag Prince Noctis out of bed won't have to join him for his punishment," Cor declared before smirking, "A punishment that I will be personally overseeing, by the way."

The trio bobbed their heads in understanding. Bowing once more to Regis, they released a parting chorus of "Your Majesty" before straightening. Turning on heel, the three calmly crossed the long stretch of dark obsidian to the tall, ornate door on the far end of the room. It was only when the door was firmly shut behind them and the group of friends was standing in the hallway that they all shared a look…and promptly broke out into a full sprint towards Noctis' bedroom. Had he been able to, King Regis would've congratulated the young men on their show of restraint in the face of such a threat. A punishment with Cor meant one thing and one thing only—training.

A no-holds-barred, full-force training session from hell with the Immortal Shogun? Regis chuckled.

He'd be fleeing the country right now if it were him.

 _~.~.~_

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum didn't really dream all too often. Maybe that was weird, considering his penchant for naps and talent for sleeping in. You would think a person who slept so much would dream plenty, but the vast majority of the time, Noctis simply closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, hours had passed by. No amazing adventures, no impossibly surreal encounters—just a brief bit of mindless darkness. So, on the rare occasion where he did drift off only to find himself standing on a white sandy beach, with a sturdy rod in his hand and an endless, crystal-clear ocean before him, he preferred to savor it for as long as he could.

"—tis!"

Noctis couldn't keep the grin from his face as he spotted his bobber get tugged beneath the gentle lapping of the waves. As the line ran taught, the prince turned his pole and began to carefully reel his catch back to shore. He laughed. This would be the twelfth fish he'd landed thus far and, from the fight it was putting up, this one was a whopper.

"C'mon, Noc—!"

"Damn it! Op—!"

"—ocked."

A cool, refreshing breeze ran across the waters as his prize leapt up, shattering the surface of the sea and scattering diamond-like droplets into the air. As the absolute giant of a fish twisted around in the wind, Noctis felt his jaw drop in sheer awe. The thing was as huge as Gladio! Quickly digging his heels into the sand, Noctis adjusted his grip on his fishing rod and redoubled his efforts. There was just no way he could let this utter legend of a find be the one that got away. He'd never forgive himself otherwise.

"Cor's gonna—!"

"—alm down."

Noctis felt his hands tremble, though he couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or excited. He was entirely focused on the battle in front of him. His eyes were glued to the shadow of that monster, watching every twitch it made with bated breath. Everything had to be perfect. The tension could not be allowed to grow too high. Every turn of the reel would have to be calculated with flawless timing. His hands and eyes would have to diligently gauge his catch's will and energy, only striking when the fish had tired itself out from its ceaseless flailing.

"Screw this! I say we just kick the stu—!"

"—ait, I can go get—!"

Far off in the distance somewhere, Noctis could hear something slam into the ground. Whatever it was, it fell hard and loud enough to send a series of ripples across the deep blue waters. The prince paid it no mind, however. He was just a few moments away from his grandest, most hard-fought victory yet. The beast was drawing ever closer to the shoreline. Dragged into the shallows and with less string separating it and Noctis, its ability to move—to fight—was slowly being robbed from it.

"…the key."

"No time, Specs. Prompto, grab—"

"—essir!"

It was so close now. He could've stretched out his arms and grabbed the monster with his own two hands now if he wanted, but that could wait until after it was lying in the sand next to him. Its splashing and floundering grew more frantic as it felt itself being pulled out of the water.

"On my mark, got it?"

"Sure thing, Big Guy."

Just a few more inches and Noctis would've won enough bragging rights to last him a lifetime. He'd be a hero, a legendary fisherman, with songs sung in his honor on every wharf and in all the sea-soaked taverns in the world.

"You know, there are gentler ways to wake a person."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Iggy."

"The Marshal's sure as hell not gonna be gentle with us, so why should we be with Sleeping Beauty here? Alright, Prompto—one, two…"

The prince let out an exhausted breath. Hunched over with his hands propped on his knees, Noctis wiped the sweat from his brow as he stared down and admired his handiwork. Chuckling victoriously to himself, he let an appreciative whistle slip from his lips. He reached down to pat the behemoth lying in the sand beside him and smirked, "Just wait until the guys get a load of—wh-whoa! Ugh!"

And just like that, his world was pulled out from under him. Gone were the heated white sands of the pristine beach. The sparkling waters of the sea had faded from view. Most heartbreaking, though, was the fact that his colossal fish was nowhere to be seen. Reality had come crashing in and taken his hard-earned victory, leaving him with nothing but a sore back and broken hopes. A pained, tired groan echoed out from his throat as Noctis groggily opened his eyes. As he did, the prince found Prompto and Gladiolus staring back at him, each holding a firm grasp on one of his ankles. Hovering behind them was Ignis.

"Mornin', Noct!" Prompto greeted cheerfully.

"Well, look who's finally up," Gladio sighed, shaking his head, "And all it took was for us to literally drag your ass out of bed… _again_."

"Good morning, Noctis," Ignis coolly greeted, "Tell me, do you remember how many times I reminded you last night to set your alarm? I believe it was three."

Kicking out of his friends' grips, Noctis reached up to his nightstand and grabbed a hold of his scroll, "What are you talking about? I _did_ set my—oh."

"Oh?" Ignis raised a brow.

"No batteries," Noctis stated lamely, staring at the dead device in his hands, "So, uh…that would explain a lot, I guess."

"I'm quite certain that I also reminded you to charge your scroll," Ignis sighed.

Prompto chuckled, "Well, what do you expect? Noct's never exactly been a morning person."

Ignis shook his head, "Or an afternoon person, or an evening person, or—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Noctis rolled his eyes as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh, you'll get it alright," Gladio frowned, "Cor's not happy."

"Cor's not…? Oh," Noctis mumbled tiredly before realization washed over him like a cold wave, "Oh shit."

"Indeed," Ignis muttered, "And I believe we all know what to expect of the Marshal when he's displeased."

"Oh crap!" Prompto shivered, "I almost forgot about the Marshal!"

"Don't worry," Gladio slapped a comforting hand over Prompto's shoulder, "I promise that he hasn't forgotten about you."

"Dude, _so_ not helping!" Prompto groaned, "I can't take another one of his training sessions! Do you know how long it took me to grow all my hair back after the last one!?"

"About four months, give or take," Ignis chimed in.

"I actually started to miss your Chocobo hairdo. Gotta admit, though, seeing you go all chrome-dome was hilarious," Gladio laughed, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Prompto squawked in protest, his hands shooting up to defend his golden locks from the muscular young man's assault on his follicles.

"Not cool, Big Guy!" Prompto shouted indignantly, "And my hair absolutely _does not_ look like a Chocobo butt!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Noctis smirked. Before Prompto could make a retort, Ignis saw fit to get their morning back on track. Clearing his throat, the stern man brought an end to the conversation and drew all eyes towards him.

"Prompto's resemblance to the rear-end of a Chocobo aside—"

"Not you too, Iggy!"

Ignis continued, ignoring Prompto's interruption and look of betrayal, "Need I remind you all that both the Marshal and King Regis are waiting on us?"

To his credit, Ignis only took a mild amount of amusement from the way the color visibly drained from his three friend's faces. The hole they (or rather, Noctis) had dug themselves into already ran deep enough and it only got deeper—Cor was no doubt counting the seconds as they stood here, joking and wasting valuable time.

"R-Right, so, uh…why don't you guys go on ahead?" Noctis nodded, "I'll get dressed and meet you guys there."

Gladio scoffed, "Hoping to have us take the worst of whatever's brewing back in the throne room? Nice try, but it ain't happening. If we go down, we're going down together."

"Besides, if we left you here alone, you'd just fall asleep again," Ignis crossed his arms.

Prompto sniggered, "He's got you there, Noct. For someone who's gonna rule over Insomnia one day, you couldn't stay awake to save your life."

Gladio rolled his eyes at the younger man's joke, "That was terrible."

"What?" Prompto frowned, shooting Gladio a look of surprise, "C'mon, that one was pretty good and you know it!"

"Gentlemen?" Ignis spoke up again, "King Regis? The Marshal?"

"Right, fine," Noctis sighed, stepping towards his closet, "Look, can't you guys just wait in the hall while I get dressed? A little privacy is all I'm asking for."

"In that case, you might find your privacy a bit lacking for a while," Ignis replied, "At least until someone can come out to repair your door."

Noctis' face scrunched up in confusion as he glanced to the entrance of his bedroom, "My door? What about my—what the hell did you do, Gladio!?"

"Whoa, who said I did it!?" Gladio held his hands up defensively, "…Okay, it was me, but so what!? You wouldn't open it!"

"So you decided to tear it off the damn hinges!?"

"To be fair, he didn't tear it off," Prompto shrugged, "He kicked it."

"Oh, that's _much_ better!"

"We'd be standing out there all day if we waited for Your Highness' lazy ass to roll out of bed!"

As he watched Noctis and Gladio fall neatly into yet another one of their famous arguments, with Prompto circling around the two in a poor attempt to play the mediator, Ignis sighed. He lifted the pair of glasses from his face and brought a hand up the pinch the bridge of his nose, _'It's going to be one of those mornings, isn't it?'_

 _~.~.~_

The air was still and the mood was tense, as was always the case whenever King Regis addressed Prince Noctis as a ruler rather than a father. Behind him, Noctis could hear the light patters of Prompto shifting his balance uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He could not and dare not turn away from his father to check, but the dark-haired youth was certain that Gladio and Ignis were just as aware of the awkward atmosphere that hung over them all. The prince doubted they let it show as easily as their blond friend did, of course.

"Prince Noctis, you stand here today not only as the prince of the esteemed Kingdom of Lucis, but as the sole heir to the bloodline of Lucis Caelum," Regis was calm yet commanding, his voice carrying with it an intensity that belied his old age. Every word spawned an echo in its wake and every pause left a chasm to fill. How someone who always spoke so softly could boom as loud and with as much gravitas as his father did, Noctis would never know. Regis carried on, "I needn't remind you that the men and women of our family are entrusted with far more than the prosperity of our kingdom. We bear the name of the Kingdom of Lucis because it _is_ our lineage and our birthright. With that birthright comes the power to protect and nurture the lands we rule. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Noctis answered, his head bowed in a show of reverence that his flat tone failed to carry, "I am aware."

"Then you should know that the reason I have summoned you here this morning is because of that power," Regis pursed his lips, "Tomorrow marks the passing of the first true moon to arise since you have come of age. As such, it is time for you to begin the ancestral trials to consolidate your rightful inheritance under your control."

Noctis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Whenever he was acting as King Regis, his old man had a bad habit of overstating things. In layman's terms, he'd turned seventeen about a month back. That meant that it was his turn to take up the family tradition of activating and empowering his semblance, a power that everyone who bore the name Lucis Caelum had called upon for as far back as their family tree went.

"The _Armiger_ is a power unique to our bloodline—a gift bestowed upon our family from the Heavenly Six who chose us above all others to guard the Kingdom of Lucis," Regis explained, "Wars and peace alike have hung on the mastery of kings and queens over such a strength. With each new generation, said strength grows in accordance with the skill of its wielder…and gaining proficiency becomes that much more of a challenge."

In other words, it let him to teleport and warp around. Its true utility, however, lied in its ability to allow the monarchs of Lucis to call upon the might of the previous rulers through their weapons. In the blink of an eye, a veritable armory of legendary royal arms could be at his disposal—well, as long as he _found_ the arms first. So, simply put, it was his job to go out and find 'em all.

"Your journey shall be long and arduous. It will beat upon you. You will know little mercy," the king paused, his breath hitching for the briefest of moments, "But you must walk tall, Prince Noctis, and endure. When you come to stand before this throne again, it will not be as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. You shall ascend these steps, don the Ring of the Lucii, and claim your rightful place as King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lord of the Kingdom of Lucis and Protector of the Lands. Go forth, Prince Noctis, and prove the worth of your blood."

King Regis ended his speech and silence claimed the room. One by one, Noctis could feel everyone's eyes fall upon him. Regis, Cor, Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto—they were all waiting to hear what he'd say, to see how he'd respond to the task set before him by the king. His trembling hands clenched into fists, Noctis raised his head to stare at his father. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. Instead, Noctis gave a curt nod and stiffly turned around to storm out of the throne room. His three friends watched his back as the prince walked off without another word, only shaking out of their stupor once the door slammed shut behind him. Each of the three gave a short yet respectful bow to their king before quickly taking off after Noctis.

Regis released a heavy sigh as he turned to Cor, "Well…I suppose that could've gone worse."

"That's true enough, Your Majesty," Cor nodded.

"My son doesn't seem all too pleased with his position, does he?"

Cor nodded again, "But he accepts it all the same."

"I know very well that Noctis accepts his role," Regis sighed, "I only wonder if he wants it."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I doubt Prince Noctis himself knows what he really wants," Cor offered the man he'd sworn both sword and soul to a sympathetic smile, "Noctis is still young. With a few more years under his belt and a bit more maturity, I'm confident that he'll make a fine ruler."

"A few more years, is it? I'm afraid I don't have many left," Regis pushed himself to his feet and stretched his back, "As clichéd as it might sound, I'm not getting any younger, Cor. Now, how are the preparations going?"

"As per your request, Chieftain Ghira is expecting my arrival in Menagerie tonight. I don't know how long the negotiations will take, but I can't see anything getting in the way of the evacuation plans," the legendary Crownsguard informed Regis with a solemn gaze, "I received word from Monica this morning. She's already in Atlas, scouting for any undiscovered tombs."

"Above all else, Ghira has been a reliable friend," Regis wore a nostalgic smile as he stepped away from his seat, "And Monica has yet to fail in anything I've asked of her. I'm hardly worried that either of them will disappoint me now."

"And yet, somehow, you still look troubled," Cor mused, humming as he followed a customary two steps behind his king, "Your Majesty surely can't believe that Ozpin won't keep his word. The arrangements with Beacon have all been settled for months now."

"Doubt Ozpin? Never. There are times when I feel that I trust the man more than I do myself," Regis chuckled, "No, it's not Ozpin that I'm worried about."

"You think Noctis won't be happy with the situation?"

"My son has always had a bit of a rebellious streak," Regis sighed, "Noctis' training with you and the other Crownsguard has helped to temper it somewhat over the years, but that attitude of his persists. I only fear that he will not… _adjust_ to life as a huntsman-in-training at Beacon Academy, especially considering how he has yet to be informed that he will be attending."

"If Your Majesty told him, Noctis would start asking questions. Keeping him in the dark was the best decision, even if he won't realize it for a while," Cor said before chuckling, "And, well, the young prince probably won't be scoring any points with Glynda during his stay, but I think he'll enjoy it all the same."

"I hope so," Regis laughed, "Come, Cor—we've much more to discuss, but first I wish to bid my unruly son goodbye as a father, not a king."

"At once, Your Majesty."

 _~.~.~_

By the time the three youngest members of the Crownsguard caught up to Noctis, the prince was already halfway through an elevator set to take him all the way back down to the ground floor of the Citadel. Spotting his friends approaching, Noctis stuck his hand out to draw the metal doors back just as they were about to seal shut. Ushering them inside, Noctis silently thanked whatever architect had suggested making the elevators in the palace so large—Gladio's height and muscles caused the warrior to take up twice the space of a normal man. Pulling his arm back, the doors finally closed and the four began their descent, quiet as the grave. Noctis winced. It seemed a touch of the stiff atmosphere of the throne room had followed them out.

"So…" Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and shattered the silence, "That was kinda intense, don't you think?"

"Don't think too deeply on it," Ignis frowned, "It was only a ceremonial speech. King Regis' father recited those same words to the king when he turned seventeen, as did the queen before him and the king before her."

"Well, even if it's just a tradition, it still means you have the king's blessing to start looking for the royal tombs," Gladio nudged Noctis' side with his elbow, "And that means we're gonna be out of the Crown City for a while. We'll get some fresh air, do a little camping, see the world—that's gotta get your blood pumpin', right?"

A small smile found its way to Noctis' face, "Yeah, I guess."

"And that's next on the to-do list, right? Getting to the first royal tomb?" Prompto asked curiously. Beside him, Ignis nodded.

"It is indeed. The servants spent the morning loading our luggage onto the Regalia, so we should be able to head out immediately if we so wish," Ignis glanced towards Noctis, "If we leave now, we should be able to reach the first tomb before sunset—it's fairly close by, if memory serves. You did at least remember to pack everything you'll need, right?"

"Of course I did," Noctis stifled a yawn, "I even triple-checked and everything. Why do you think I was up so late?"

"Ooh, _triple_ -checked?" Gladio laughed, throwing an arm around Noctis' shoulders, "Someone's eager!"

Noctis shrugged out of his friend's hold, "Sort of…"

"If that's the case, then I suppose there's no sense in waiting," Ignis hummed, "I'll fetch the car at once."

Prompto grinned, practically bouncing with excitement, "Oh man, this is gonna be _soooooo_ sweet! Just the four of us out on the open road, wind in our hair as we drive around, kicking ass and taking names! Awesome!"

"Something tells me you're hyping yourself up a bit too much," Noctis shook his head.

Gladio smirked, "Don't even try to act like you aren't looking forward to this."

"Never said that," Noctis smiled.

A small, pleasant chime sounded above them just as they felt the lift settle against the ground. The elevator doors parted, revealing the glistening lobby that the servants spent endless hours cleaning every day. They took pride in the way the sunlight flew in through the pristine glass doors and cast a sparkling glow over the marbled floor and ornate columns within it. He didn't have anything against them, but somehow, seeing how clean the room was kept always managed to get under Noctis' skin.

"Gentlemen, I'm off to the garage," Ignis declared, stepping out into the lobby, "I'll bring the old girl around front."

"Got it," Noctis jerked a thumb towards Gladio and Prompto, "Tiny, Prompto, and I will meet you outside."

"Whatever you say, Scrawny," Gladio scoffed. Giving his friend a hearty slap on the back, Gladio sent Noctis stumbling out of the elevator. Catching his balance, Noctis turned to offer the muscular man a glare while the brawler shared a snicker with Prompto.

"Go easy on the royal spine, you hear? I'm still nursing a bruise from your wake-up call," Noctis huffed.

Gladio's laughter died down to a chuckle as he passed by the prince on his way to the exit, "Of course, Your Highness."

"I'll be back in a just a moment," Ignis smiled, "Try not to kill each other before I return."

"I'm not making any promises," Noctis stated flatly. Ignis only gave a light chuckle as he turned and walked off in the direction of a particularly long corridor that Noctis knew led out into the palace's massive and very private parking garage. The three remaining friends made the short walk to the doors and stepped outside the Citadel, taking a deep breath of cool air and reveling in the breeze as it flowed around them.

The Crown City of Insomnia was the grand jewel that lied in the center of the Kingdom of Lucis.

It was a saying he'd heard repeated over and over again during his youth. Every time life slowed down and Noctis was really had the chance to look at the city he was raised in, he always rediscovered the truth in those words. The way the skyscrapers stretched out into the wild blue sky above had left him breathless as a child. In any other city, the elegant architecture and statues that lined the roads would've clashed horrendously with the more modern, flashy style of the many arcades, diners, and hobby shops that he'd frequented over the years. In Insomnia, though, everything blended together like the strokes of a genius' greatest painting. It was perfect exactly as it was—nothing needed to be added and nothing needed to be taken away.

A harmony of elegance and excitement that one could find nowhere else.

"Get one last good look at the place before we leave," Gladio suggested to his two shorter compatriots, making his way down the steps to the road, "We won't be seeing the Crown City again for a while."

"C'mon, dude, don't say that!" Prompto sighed, "You'll bum me out!"

"He's right, though," Noctis glanced towards the blond beside him, "If you wanna take some shots of the city, do it now."

"Man, you two are such buzzkills…" Prompto groaned, retrieving the small camera he kept in his pocket at all times, "Alright, let's see…hey, whaddya say we get one of all four of us by the Regalia? And then we can take another together when we finally get back! You know, kinda like a before-and-after sorta deal."

Noctis smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"Sweet! I'll got tell the Big Guy!" Prompto took off after Gladio, hopping down two steps at a time, "Hey, Gladio! I have this awesome idea for a photo!"

Now alone, Noctis turned back and stared up at the Citadel, his gaze stony and his mouth drawn into a thin line. To be quite honest, he still wasn't sure what to think about…well, _everything_. Here he was, seventeen-years-old, about to head out with his friends on some grand adventure so he could come back and sit on a pretty chair for the rest of his life. He was supposed to lead a kingdom? He'd never even left the city before now! A prince that knew more about fishing than war, economics, or even his own people was going to be ready for leadership after spending a few years on a road trip?

' _Somehow, I doubt this is gonna pan out how Dad wants it to,'_ Noctis frowned.

"Prince Noctis!"

Noctis' eyes trailed downwards, falling from the peak of the Citadel before him to King Regis, who called to him as the ruler stepped out into the morning sun. Seeing his father approaching him, Cor following close behind, Noctis let out a small sigh. Once Regis had drawn closer, the prince noticed the man's somber gaze.

' _What now?'_ Noctis instinctually bowed his head, though he couldn't hide the sarcasm dripping from his words, "Yes, Your Majesty? I was _just_ about to leave on my harrowing quest, so if you could make this quick…"

"I wanted to remind you that, wherever you go, you will be a representative of the royal family," Regis stated evenly, "So please remember to act in a manner befitting a prince."

' _Figures,'_ Noctis nodded, "I will, Your Majesty."

"…Are you prepared?" Regis wondered aloud.

"I spent all night packing," Noctis shrugged, "If there's anything I forgot, we can just stop somewhe—"

"I do not speak of the journey," Regis corrected his son, "Once you leave the Crown City, you cannot return until you have become a king in your own right. If you set foot down this path, Noctis, you will not be able to turn back. Are you prepared to accept that?"

Noctis snorted, "I don't have much of a choice, do I? I'm the heir to the throne of Lucis—it's expected of me."

"…No, I suppose you don't. You are right," Regis sighed, shaking his head, "Forgive me. It was a foolish question."

"It's fine," Noctis turned to continue down the steps and join his waiting friends, "Well, if that's everything, then I guess I'll—"

"That is all I will say as king," Regis reached out and laid a hand over Noctis' shoulder, a small, oddly fragile smile breaking out on his face, "But there is more I must say, as a father to his son…if you'd allow me the time, that is."

Noctis blinked, turning back to face his father, "Uh…y-yeah, sure, Dad. Go ahead."

"Take care of yourself," Regis began, "I know you've heard this a thousand times before, but the roads can be treacherous, particularly at night. Grimm prowl the lands freely, many of them knowing no fear. The huntsmen and huntresses do their work to keep them at bay, but it is always best to err on the side of caution."

"I'll be careful," Noctis smiled, "I promise."

"Good," Regis nodded, "I just need you to know, Noctis, that however this trip of yours shall end and whatever its results may be…I am proud of you, my son."

Hearing those words, the prince turned sheepish, glancing away and shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "R-Right. Thanks, Dad."

Distracted by the sudden praise as he was, Noctis hardly even noticed that his father had taken another step closer to him. It wasn't until a pair of arms was wrapped around him and his head was pressed against Regis' heart that the prince realized that Regis had drawn close enough to pull him into an embrace. Caught off-guard by the sudden hug, Noctis blanked, unsure of what to say. With no small amount of uncertainty, he returned the gesture. Noctis felt his father tremble in his arms and froze.

"Dad…?"

"I love you, Noctis," Regis breathed, "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Dad," Noctis frowned, stepping back out of his father's hold, "Is…everything okay?"

"Okay? My only son is leaving home!" despite himself, Regis laughed, "There isn't a parent in the world who wouldn't be disheartened."

"I'll come back soon," Noctis chuckled, "I'll even bring you back a souvenir or two, so do me a favor and don't worry so much. You've got enough grey hairs as it is."

Regis smiled, "I suppose that's true. Well, I won't keep you any longer—I know you must be eager to set out with your friends. Take care, Prince Noctis, and walk tall."

Noctis nodded, a playful smirk on his face, "You take care as well, King Regis."

With nothing else to say, Regis turned and disappeared inside the Citadel. The prince looked to Cor, who hung back expectantly.

"I'm counting on you and Drautos to look after him," Noctis told the veteran.

"The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive will guard His Majesty's life with our own," Cor bowed, "You have my word, Prince Noctis."

"Thanks, Cor," Noctis said before wincing, "And, um…I'm sorry about this morning."

"Oh, please don't worry, Prince Noctis. I'll have your training exercises all planned out by the time you get back."

"That's…kinda what I was afraid of," Noctis sighed. The loud and abrasive screech of a car horn sounded behind him, drawing Noctis' attention to the road. He found Prompto leaning over the driver side door, arms outstretched as he wrestled with Ignis to reach the steering wheel or, more specifically, the horn. Gladio, who was busy laughing as he watched Ignis struggle to fight off Prompto's hands, noticed that the blond's honking had earned the notice of the prince and waved him over.

"Waitin' on you, Noct!" Gladio called out to him. Noctis glanced back to Cor, who only nodded towards the Regalia.

"Go on," Cor urged the prince, "Can't keep them waiting forever."

"I guess not," Noctis chuckled. The dark-haired youth waved goodbye to Cor before heading down towards the Regalia and his friends. Once Prompto saw the prince approaching, he quickly detangled himself from Ignis and whipped out his camera. Running over to the prince, Prompto slung an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"So," Prompto grinned, "How do you wanna do this?"

Noctis blinked, "Do…what?"

"Dude, did you forget already?" Prompto groaned, waving the camera in front of Noctis' face, "The picture, man, the picture!"

"Oh, right," Noctis hummed, shrugging, "I dunno. You're the photographer, aren't you? Just do whatever you feel like."

"Leaving it up to me, huh? Alright, let's see here," Prompto frowned, tapping his foot as he surveyed the scene before him, "Decisions, decisions…"

"What decisions?" Gladio frowned, "Just snap a pic already so we can get this show on the road."

"I don't wanna hear anythign from the peanut gallery while the master's at work! I need complete silence!" Prompto snapped, "This is the big kick-off to our trip! Everything's gotta be perfect—the lighting, the posing…"

Noctis raised a brow, "Posing?"

"No worries, Noct," Prompto smirked, "It'll look great—trust me, I got just the thing! Alright, Iggy, outta the car. Gladio, stand right there and cross your arms. Iggy, you stand on the opposite side of Gladio and give me a cool, above-it-all sorta look. Great! Okay, Noct, you get between Gladio and the Regalia and do that broody pouty thing you do."

"What broody—"

"Perfect! Hold it just like that!" Prompto enthused, "Now just let me grab the tripod and set the timer…"

~.~.~

The soft purr of the engine sounded for miles in all directions throughout the sparsely populated drylands that lay just outside the walls of the Crown City. Now that they were off the main road, all that was left before them was an endless stretch of empty pavement—the perfect place to let the Regalia show off what she could really do. His father's car was like nothing else anyone could ever hope to find cruising down the street. Every individual part that went in to making it had been specially crafted by the best engineer his father could find, an old friend by the name of Cid. Regis cherished the Regalia and kept her in top condition at all times. Noctis had been staring at the vehicle from afar his entire life and yet, between Cid's know-how and his father's care, the machine had yet to age a single day. Her performance spoke volumes of that.

She practically glided down the concrete. The cracked, arid ground, thin and mangle trees, and scatter patches of yellow grass all became nothing more than colored blurs as they passed by. In the distance, Noctis could occasionally spot small black dots huddled amongst the towering rocks and far-off bluffs—Grimm on the hunt, either too stupid or too powerful to worry about hunters spotting them in the daylight.

"I gotta admit," Gladio smirked, looking down at the scroll in his hands, "It came out lookin' real nice, Prompto."

Prompto's confident laugh drifted back from the front seat, "Was there ever any doubt? Between my masterful skills and the fact that we're all the most photogenic dudes around, there's no way it wasn't gonna be a great shot!"

"The first of many, I'm sure," Ignis nodded, his eyes firmly glued to the road ahead of him as he kept a firm yet gentle grip on the wheel. Gladio handed the scroll to Noctis, who joined him in the backseats. Apparently while the prince had been saying goodbye to his father, Prompto had been busy calling dibs on shotgun. Taking the device in his hands, Noctis stared down at the shot they'd spent a good ten minutes getting just right.

Gladio stood at the far right, his powerful arms crossed over his chest and a good-nature smirk resting on his face. Beside him, Noctis saw himself leaning against the hood, apparently doing "that broody pouty thing" he did. Noctis frowned. He wasn't broody, he was just… _contemplative._ On the opposite side of the Regalia, Prompto was crouched down with a cheesy grin on his face. The blond's arms were outstretched towards the vehicle as if he were a gameshow host presenting some lucky winner with a brand-new car. Next to him, Ignis stood tall and smiled calmly, his hands resting comfortably in his pockets. With the sun reflecting off the polished dark metal that made up their trusty steed, it captured them all in a serene glow.

"Awesome," Noctis smiled, "You really outdid yourself this time."

"Thank you, thank you," Prompto dipped his head and threw his arm outwards in a stage bow, "I sign autographs, if anyone's interested."

"I'll pass."

"Me too."

"I as well."

Prompto pouted and slumped into his seat, his ego thoroughly deflated, "You guys suck."

"Anyone mind if I see what's on the radio?" Ignis asked, ignoring Prompto's huffy declaration. When no one raised a complain, Ignis reached down powered on the radio, slowly turning the knob until the hissing static that first met their ears faded away into a clear voice.

"— _ellow Atlesians, dear brothers and sisters from the world over, rejoice! I have been given the great honor of being the first to introduce to you the glorious next step in mankind's valiant struggle against the vile Creatures of Grimm. For years, our researchers have been hard at work, designing the most flawless artificial intelligence and combat-ready automatons. All their tireless efforts have at last culminated in our newest and grandest tool against the Grimm yet: the revolutionary Magiteck So—"_

"B _oooooo_ ring!" Prompto whined, cutting off the broadcast.

"Considering who we are and whom we serve, I can assure you, Prompto, that keeping up-to-date on global affairs is quite important," Ignis stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"C'mon, Iggy, it's our first day out of the city! You really wanna spend it listening to the news?" Prompto nudged the coolheaded man's shoulder, "Have a little fun!"

"You will have enough fun for the both of us, news or no news," Ignis argued, "Besides, I'm the one driving, so I'm the one who decides what we're listening to."

"I offered to drive!" Prompto protested.

"I did, too," Noctis chimed in.

Gladio smirked, "They've got you there, Specs."

"True, but I would prefer that all four wheels stay firmly on road at all times," Ignis frowned, "And considering that this is King Regis' car, I'm quite confident that he would agree with me."

"I'm not _that_ bad of a driver!" Prompto shot back.

Ignis snorted, "Is that right? Because I happen to recall a certain time when you begged the Marshal to let you take one of the Crownsguard's bullheads for a spin."

"That was one time!" Prompto pouted, "And it's gonna get fixed…eventually!"

Noctis glanced to Gladio, "And Iggy says we fight a lot."

"Right?" Gladio snorted, shaking his head.

Sighing, Noctis let himself slip back against the cushy leather of his seat. He'd stayed up late last night to ensure that he was ready for this trip and was awoken far earlier than he was used to so that he could set off on it. The sun's rays blanketed him in a comfortable warmth. His eyelids grew heavy, his friends' bickering grew ever more distant, and Noctis realized just how tired he really was. A little morning snooze would do him some good. Besides, he was certain someone would wake him up when they got to the tomb. Letting out one last breath, the prince drifted off to sleep.

~.~.~

He'd always enjoyed the Lucian climate. It was a lush one, borderline tropical depending on where you were in the kingdom. Compared to the harsh winds of Atlas or the blistering heat of Vacuo, the vast majority of Lucis was a kingdom locked eternally in a pleasant springtime warmth. Whether you were on one of its pristine beaches or in its lush valley, the muggy swamplands or the arid desert, anyone could find themselves drifting off to a lovely nap just about anywhere in Lucis. Truly, it was such a pity he didn't have the time to stop and enjoy it.

Glancing out the window, he hummed. Through the passing masses of fluffy white clouds, he could spy one of the many black threads that ran across Lucis, intercepting and interlocking with one another to create the biggest and most complex spider web of roadways in any of the five kingdoms. Briefly, he pondered where amongst that wide, wild net of streets was his esteemed guest.

' _Hopefully he hasn't already arrived at the tomb,'_ he mused, _'That would certainly create a bit of confusion, now wouldn't it?'_

It was doubtful he had much to worry about in that regard, though. From the way Regis had spoken of his son, it seemed like the lad had a tendency to drag his feet. He supposed that he couldn't fault the boy for that. After all, not every royal child could be as bold and rash as King Regis had been in his own youth. He chuckled.

" _Sir?"_ the voice of one of his pilots burst to life on the intercom.

"Yes?" he called out.

" _We have located the tomb,"_ the captain informed him through a round of static.

"Excellent. I would appreciate it if you could land nearby, then. I'll be making the trek out to it myself, so I would prefer a shorter—"

" _About that, Sir. There seems to be a bit of a…complication."_

"Complication?" he blinked, "What complication?"

" _We've spotted quite a few Grimm converging on the burial site."_

"Oh dear," he frowned, "That _is_ quite a complication."

" _We could fly low enough to open fire on them, but we would risk collateral damage to the tomb. If that's not an option, we could put a call out to any hunters that may be in the area, but they may not be able to respond for—"_

"That won't be necessary," he stated evenly, "Land far enough away from the site so that we won't draw the Grimm's attention. I will still be making the walk on foot by myself."

"… _B-But, Sir, the Grimm—"_

"Are of little consequence," he sighed, glancing down to the murky liquid in his mug, "Rather, they might make a good test for our young prince. It would be interesting to see exactly what he's capable of."

" _As you wish, Sir."_

"Thank you. Oh, and please, if you would be so kind as to have the stewardess bring me back another cup of that delightful blend from Menagerie," he smiled, "It would be very much appreciated."

" _At once."_

The intercom went silent, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Well, to be truthful, it was more accurate to say that he was left alone with his thought. For a handful of days now, all he'd been able to think about was his dear friend Regis and how cruel fate could be. A great king and a greater man, forced to make the deepest of sacrifices in the name of family and country. He never had believed that their peaceful days would last, but for the first victim of the coming era to be good King Regis? Unthinkable.

Tipping his head back and emptying the last drops of his third mug of coffee, Professor Ozpin sighed and patiently waited for his fourth to arrive.

~.~.~

 _Kingdom Come_

 _Prologue: Walk Tall_

 _~.~.~_

So I beat FF15 myself and watched that last campfire scene a couple of times now and I still can't get through it without tearing up. FF15 isn't perfect by any means—it's got flaws. The actual story of the game is pretty short. It becomes super obvious where the developers had to make cuts in the gameplay and story to actually get the game onto shelves. It's a failure of the game's storytelling that you have to watch a separate movie, play a different game, and sit through an entire anime series if you wanna get the full story. That said, Noctis and the gang are easily the best FF characters in years. I haven't felt this attached to a JRPG party since Persona 4. The way the four of them play off each other, from their own little quirks to their rolls in the main plot of the story, is really great. You feel the connection that all of them have built up over time and that's why I wanted to write a story with them.

Besides setting up some plot points, I wanted to used this prologue as a way to kinda test the waters when it came to writing the four of them together. I feel like I did alright capturing their interactions as a group and individuals, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could let me know what you all think.

Now, onto the part I know some of you are reading this author's note for—pairings. Yes, there will be pairings. I don't really wanna say them right now, because I'd rather develop them over time and let you guys experience the connection without immediately viewing them as a couple. I will, however, say this: there aren't a lot of stories in the FF15 x RWBY crossover section, but the majority of them seem to pair Noctis with Ruby, Yang with Prompto, Ignis with Weiss, etc. I want to let you all know that I will be diverging from that path somewhat. Some of the pairings I just mentioned won't be happening in this story. Some of the pairings I mentioned will be happening in this story. I'm going to look at the characters' circumstances and situations and try and form relationships based on common ground and natural interaction. So…yeah. That's all I have to say about that.

Onto the story details. In this fanfic, the Kingdom of Lucis is one of the big kingdoms, alongside Vale, Atlas, etc. Tenebrae, Altissia, and Niflheim do not exist. Some of the characters from those countries may still show up in the story, but they won't be from those countries. Demons also don't exist. Their role has been stolen by Grimm. I just don't see any reason to have both demons and Grimm acting as antagonists when they're so similar concept-wise. Magic such as Thunder, Fire, Blizzard, etc. doesn't exist either outside the Maidens. The Six (Shiva, Ifrit, Bahamut, etc.) are still around and will play a large part in the story, but the Starscourge won't be a factor in the plot. I think that's everything? I'm not sure. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.

I'll try to get the first real chapter out soon. Take care, guys.


	2. A Word to the Wise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or RWBY or any of their respective characters or concepts.**_

~.~.~

Nothing could ever just be simple. Regardless of what it was and no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, some stupid thing always— _always—_ manage to pop up at the last second just to screw him around and make his life that much more difficult. Take, for example, the tomb location itself. Apparently, his ancestors weren't fans of convenience. The gravesite could've been placed right at the roadside, with a lovely drive-through and an informative sign pointing it out. Instead, his great-great-great-great-grandfather thought it would be a wonderful idea to force anyone who wanted to visit his grave to take a brisk ten-mile jog through the desert.

"W-Well? Did you find it?" Prompto gasped out the question, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yes," Ignis nodded, "I have located the tomb."

"Wait, really?" the blond perked up, hopping over to the stoic man, "Let me get a look!"

Passing the binoculars to his impatient friend, Ignis sighed, "Unfortunately, it seems the Grimm found it first. More specifically, a Goliath."

Noctis groaned.

Because nothing could ever just be simple.

Far above them, the sun was climbing down from its perch as it bathed the world in a pale orange glow. The last shreds of the afternoon were leaving them. The prince and his Crownsguard stood atop a small hilltop that gave them just enough height to look out over the drylands for miles in any direction. Ignis, shrewd as ever, had made sure to grab a pair of binoculars when they exited the Regalia. He'd been scanning the horizon for the past ten minutes in silence, searching for their destination while his friends caught their breath.

"A Goliath? Really!? No way! I don't believe it!" Prompto gasped, quickly lifting the tool up to his eyes, "…Uh, what's a Goliath again?"

"They're the big elephant-looking ones that like to stomp newbie hunters flat," Gladio clicked his tongue and leaned against a crooked tree, "Those suckers ain't easy to put down."

"Oh, right, those guys," Prompto nodded, "Yep, that thing's pretty freakin' huge alright."

"Let me guess," Noctis could feelthe headache brewing now, "We're gonna have to fight it, aren't we?"

"Most likely," Ignis stated coolly, "Especially since it appears to be guarding the entrance to the tomb."

"What?" Noctis frowned. Reaching out, he snatched the binoculars out of Prompto's hands, earning a disgruntled grunt from the blond.

"Hey, I was usin' those!" the photo-enthusiast snapped.

"You can have 'em back in a second," Noctis replied. Pulling them up to his eyes, the prince peered out at the scene. It didn't take him long to spot the hulking beast. Rigid and unmoving as a statue, it loomed over a field of the dried yellow grass that lay scattered around the desert. Peeking past it, Noctis found an insurmountable wall of sheer rock that rose into the air almost as high as the Citadel's tallest tower. That was where he saw it—a tear in that daunting bluff, one so small that he'd almost overlooked it. Within that break in the cliff was a narrow path. Tightening the focus of the binoculars in his hands, the prince could just barely make out the telltale outline of a chalk-white dome that was waiting at the end of the trail.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Noctis muttered, handing them back to Prompto.

Gladio shrugged, "Think we found its hunting grounds?

"Doubtful," Ignis shook his head, "Goliaths tend to move in migratory herds. Honestly, I'm surprised that we even found one of them out here—they should all be roaming the other side of the Kingdom around this time of year."

Noctis narrowed his gaze at the distant beast, "Maybe we just have shit luck."

"Couldn't we just sneak past it?" Prompto suggested, "I mean, my semblance was made for stealth and Noctis has that nifty warping thing."

"It's a possibility, but we'd best not risk it," Ignis frowned, "The species is known for both their impressive power and advanced intelligence. If it got the drop on you, all it would need is one blow to finish you off."

"What do you think we should do?" Noctis glanced towards Ignis. The man shrugged.

"We've a few options, really," Ignis began, "We could simply wait it out. It won't stay here forever. Eventually, it will get hungry and, when it does, it will go searching for food."

"Who knows how long that's gonna take? That thing looks pretty comfortable where it's at," Gladio nodded towards the elephant-like Grimm.

"Got any other plans?" Prompto asked.

"Simply put, we kill it."

Gladio grinned, "So we're doing this the fun way."

"Ranged attacks would do little to damage its thick skin and natural armor," Ignis smirked, "A direct assault would be our best option."

"Works for me," Noctis nodded, "I'll warp in for a quick sneak attack. Gladio, be ready to go when I strike. Ignis, get the usual ready. Prompto, hang back for support and cover us. Sound good?"

"You got it, Boss!" Prompto grinned.

Gladio stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, "Just leave it to me."

Ignis stretched his arms, stepping towards the Grimm, "Then shall we proceed?"

"Yeah," Noctis turned back to the Goliath, "Stay low."

Crouching down, Noctis led his Crownsguard down the gentle slope of the hill towards their target. As he moved, his eyes never left the monstrosity that waited ahead of him. The Goliath may have resembled an elephant, but its massive body easily dwarfed the giant mammal. The creature stood at least twice as tall as the largest of landlocked animals, with double the muscle and power at its disposal. Its leathery skin was as dark as pitch and resilient as steel. In combination with the porcelain-white armor that adorned it, it was obvious even from a distance that the beast was a walking tank. A long snout stretched out from its face, framed by the giant tusks it carried. Those massive ivory spears were each as large the Regalia and sharpened to a fine and deadly point. The prince suspected that they could pierce through a man with disturbing ease, though he didn't care to find out if he was right. All that separated him and those pikes was a mere two hundred yards of thin air. That distance only shrunk with every step he took.

"We're in the money, we're in the money~!" Prompto mumbled as they snuck up on their foe.

"Now is definitely not the time for showtunes, Prompto," Noctis whispered.

"Sorry, sorry," the blond winced, "It helps ease the nerves, you know?"

"Keep it down," Gladio muttered, "That thing's got a big set of ears on it."

"And a keen sense of hearing to match," Ignis glared at the Goliath, "And yet it didn't seem to react to Prompto's singing."

Prompto shrugged, "Maybe it's distracted?"

"Good," Gladio grinned, "It'll make for an easy win, then."

"No, something isn't right," Ignis frowned, "This is all too odd. This Goliath shouldn't be acting like this."

"We'll keep our guards up," Noctis held out his hand and called forth his Engine Blade from a brilliant flash of azure light. They were quickly closing in on the dark titan. Less than fifty yards now sat between it and them, a distance he could easily cover with his semblance. Noctis took a deep breath and gripped his weapon tightly, "It's show time."

Raising his blade into the air, Noctis focused his gaze on the back of the Grimm's neck. Pausing for a moment to consider the trajectory and wind, the prince deftly tossed the weapon towards the creature. The sword sailed through the air, a blue glow trailing behind it. As it drew closer to the Goliath, Noctis himself vanished in the same blinding flash of light that he'd summoned his weapon from. The prince silently reappeared in the air next to his steel, grabbing the Engine Blade and driving it downwards into the behemoth's nape.

"Gladio, Prompto, _now_!" Noctis roared, fighting to be heard as the Goliath reared up on its hind legs and release an ear-piercing shriek. The prince pulled his weapon from the creature. Black blood erupted into the sky from the wound. Noctis, eager to regain his footing, teleported off the Goliath's back to solid ground. The second he was off it, the Grimm rounded on him. With one heavy foot lifted high into the air, the Goliath was poised to bring it down upon his head and squash Noctis like a bug.

Two shots rang out across the wasteland.

The first bounced harmlessly off the monster's white mask, failing to make even the slightest dent in the steel-like plating. It ricocheted off into the twilight sky, never to be seen again. The second bullet, however, planted itself squarely in the center of the beast's flaming red eye.

" **Grrrr** _ **aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_ **h!"** it screeched. The Grimm stumbled and abandoned its assault in favor of regaining its balance.

"Nice, Prompto!" Gladio shouted, rushing up to the beast, "Eat this!"

Both hands gripped around the hilt of his massive great sword, Gladio slid to a halt before one of the Goliath's mighty legs. Using the momentum he'd built up from his sprint to empower his swing, the muscular young man slashed into the Grimm's limb. Had it been any other enemy, the creature would've now been standing on three legs instead of four. Goliath, though, were not to be underestimated. Rather than cutting clear through it, Gladio's blade sunk halfway into the beast's leg and lodged itself in the sturdy bone it found there. His weapon caught in the creature's ankle, Gladio was left few options to defend himself as the monster twisted around in an attempt to bash his skull open with its tusks.

"Head's up!"

In the blink of an eye, Noctis appeared between him and the ivory pillars. Swapping out his Engine Blade for his own great sword, the prince hefted up the tall blade and met the oncoming attack. Unable to match the immeasurable force behind the Grimm's strike, Noctis felt himself being pushed back until Gladio freed his blade from the monster's leg and slammed it into the Goliath's tusk. Between Gladio's and Noctis' combined efforts, the clash of power settled into a deadlock.

"Good lookin' out, Your Highness," Gladio chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm awesome," Noctis joked, smirking, "Think you can keep this guy pinned down for a sec?"

"Got an idea?"

"Yep."

Gladio grinned, "Then go do it. I've got this."

"If you don't wanna go up in smoke, get ready to dive for cover when I shout," Noctis warned. Disengaging from the struggle, Noctis switched back to his Engine Blade. With a flick of his wrist, he quickly tossed it away and vanished, leaving Gladio to bear the creature's attack alone. Dropping down and rolling under the beast's tusks as they swung overhead, Gladio leapt up and delivered another devastating blow to the Goliath's side. To its credit, the brute only uttered a low growl in response.

Knelt down in the dirt, Ignis was far too focused on the vials in his hands to notice that Noctis' weapon had landed in the ground beside him. In the blink of an eye, Noctis was standing over him, looking down at progress their resident chef had made.

"Is it ready?" Noctis asked, glancing over Ignis' shoulder.

Ignis hummed, carefully pouring a precise amount of yellow powder into a glass container, "Just about."

A few feet away, Prompto was busy nailing down his line of fire. Three more shots echoed across the desert.

"Don't suppose you could hurry it up?" the distress was clear in Prompto's tone as he peppered in shots at the Grimm, careful not to let any of his bullets fly anywhere near Gladio, "I don't know how long Gladio can last out there by himself."

"I'm going as fast as I can already," Ignis hissed as he gently stirred the mixture, "Making these things is a delicate process. The raw ingredients alone are already volatile enough as it is!"

"Alright, alright, just—ha, bullseye!" Prompto cheered as he reached down to his belt for his spare clip. As he reloaded, the vial in Ignis' hands sparked to life with pale static. Shoving his hand into his pocket, Ignis retrieved a small cork and tightly plugged the container. His work done, the young man stood up and offered the sparking bottle to Noctis.

"One dust grenade, as usual," Ignis proudly presented the weapon.

"Nice," Noctis grinned and gingerly took the grenade in his hands, "Ready to fry this bastard?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Ignis smirked.

"Not really."

Noctis and Ignis stretched out their arms and held out an empty hand, summoning forth a pair of lances. Taking hold of their polearms, the duo wasted no time and charged forwards into the heat of battle. At they ran into striking distance, Gladio was busy dodging as the Grimm bucked forward and tried to slam its crushing weight against him.

"Gladio!" Noctis called out, "Move!"

Deftly leaping backwards just in time to avoid being splattered underfoot, Gladio spared a glance in the prince's direction. Spotting the glowing vial in Noctis' hands, his brown eyes widened in understanding. Rather than go in for another swing at the Goliath, Gladio turned and ran out of the monster's range. With their friend safely out of harm's way, Noctis and Ignis rushed in and jumped into the air. Distracted by Gladio's abrupt retreat, the Grimm didn't notice them approach until their spears were already buried deep in its side. As the creature roared out in pain, the two landed on the ground and quickly dash backwards, leaving their weapons submerged in the beast's flesh.

"Now, Noct!" Ignis shouted.

Noctis chucked the grenade towards the Goliath. It landed in between the polearms that extended out of the beast and shattered on contact with its leathery hide. Now free, the lightning that was contained within the vial exploded outward. A wave of heat flew out over the battlefield as electricity coated the screaming Grimm's body. The spears acted as conductors, amplifying the burning energy and creating a road for it to follow into the monster's body. The four friends watched as their enemy was cooked alive on both the inside and outside. Finally, a deafening crack of thunder, mixed with the dying wails of the Goliath, met their ears. The Goliath stood motionless, the occasional spark of static dancing off it, before it finally tipped over. The ground quaked beneath their feet as the titanic corpse slammed down into the soil.

It was only when the carcass began to dissolve, with dark specks flying off into the wind, that they knew they could breathe easy again.

Prompto whistled, "Holy crap…we are _so_ cool."

"Excellent work, gentlemen," Ignis smiled, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Damn thing took one hell of beating, I'll give it that," Gladio grunted.

"I'm just glad it's done with," Noctis sighed, "C'mon, let's go check out the tomb."

As the team stepped towards the path to the gravesite, Prompto nudged an elbow into Ignis' side.

"And you were worried," Prompto teased.

"I wasn't the one singing showtunes to keep calm," Ignis fired back.

Gladio hummed, "That thing was actin' pretty weird."

Noctis nodded, "It was almost like it knew we were gonna show up."

"Man, don't say crap like that!" Prompto shivered, "That's just creepy."

Ignis chuckled, "Well, regardless, the worst of it is behind us—"

A loud, sudden screech sounded.

"…That wasn't your stomach, was it, Gladio?" Noctis frowned.

"What do you think?" Gladio muttered.

As a series of howls filled their ears, Prompto blanched, "U-Uh, guys? I'm starting to think that maybe the Goliath wasn't actually alone."

Ignis nodded, "You might be right about that."

As more and more war cries began to fill the air, the four young men silently realized where the sounds were coming from. They each turned to face the narrow path that led to their goal just in time to watch as a flood of Grimm began to pour out from it. White-masked monsters stormed out into the open desert droves, their malformed and twisted shapes forming a dark sea that lay between Noctis and the tomb.

Noctis glowered at the sight, "Just once. Just once, dammit, I want something to be easy."

"W-Whoa. That looks like a whole lotta Creeps…and Beowolves…and I think I see some Beringels in there, too," Prompto mumbled, paling, "Crap. You don't, um…you don't think they're mad that we killed their buddy, do you?"

"I think they're just pissed off all the time no matter what," Gladio growled out, "We're outnumbered."

"But not outclassed," Ignis stepped forward and switched out his lance for his daggers, taking one in each hand.

"So…free-for-all?" Noctis smirked, calling out his Engine Blade again.

Gladio grinned, "Lowest kill count sets up camp tonight."

"And cleans the dishes," Ignis intoned.

"And takes first watch," Noctis added.

"All of you are just trying to push all the chores onto me, aren't you?" Prompto flatly accused his friends.

"Yep."

"Totally."

"That is correct."

"Did I say we were cool? I take it back," Prompto pouted, " _I'm_ cool. You guys are the worst."

~.~.~

Ozpin had to give it to the kids—he was honestly expecting a lot worse. He sat upon the edge of the cliff, his seat allowing him a full view of the battlefield's scope as he stared down below and observed the young fighters take on the horde of Grimm that swarmed them. With a piping-hot cup of coffee in one hand and two eyes on the performance before him, he had to admit that it was a pleasant way to spend an evening. It helped that the breeze was nice.

He'd heard talk of how the Amicitia boy was skilled and he assumed that Scientia would be able to hold his own, but that was a given. Those two were practically raised by the Crownsguard. No, he was more worried about how the prince and Argentum would fair in their first real battle. He'd spent many an afternoon listening to Regis' worries about whether or not his son was taking his training seriously. As Ozpin watched the young prince use his lance to pole-vault over a gathering of Creeps and then slam his great sword down onto the face of a berserk Beringel, he came to the realization that the king's fears had simply been those of an overprotective parent.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he watched another Creep cluster get torn to shreds by a series of crack shots that young Prompto fired off with deadly accuracy. The plucky lad wasn't too bad himself. Perhaps a bit too boisterous, but maturity was something that came with age and experience and the boy would gain both in time. All in all, they were a well-rounded team that worked well together.

' _Good,'_ Ozpin hummed to himself, _'That makes things a lot simpler.'_

"Damn it, Prompto, you almost shot me!"

"You jumped in front of me! How 'bout a little warning next time!?"

"Would the both of you just shut up and concentrate!?"

"Stay outta this, Specs!"

"Yeah, this is between me and—gah!"

"H-Hey, Prompto, you alright!?"

"Ugh…N-No fair…hitting…below the belt…"

Ozpin winced as a particularly vindictive Beowolf scored a direct hit on an unfortunately vulnerable part of Mr. Argentum's anatomy, _'Aura or no aura, that had to hurt.'_

As he enjoyed another sip of his brew, Ozpin shrugged to himself. There was always room for improvement.

 _~.~.~_

Some people liked stargazing. Personally, Noctis never really understood the hobby. As someone who grew up in the city, where the bright and colorful nightlife left the stars obscured, he couldn't imagine why people would enjoy spending hours at a time staring up at a few twinkling dots. Now, both victorious and utterly exhausted, he lied flat on his back with his limbs spread out wide and stared up at the cosmos above him for the first time in his life. A dark tapestry of gem stones, floating just behind the pale and shattered moon—it was breathtaking. An entire galaxy was stretched out in front of him. It left him feeling both insignificant before the endless expanse and lucky to be able to see it at last. As much as he would've liked to, though, the prince knew he couldn't just lay there and watch the stars all night.

Noctis sat up with a groan, his tired and aching body screaming at him to stay down, "So…everyone still alive?"

"H-Hold on, let me check," Prompto gasped out, slapping a hand over his chest and head to search for any holes, "Yeah, I think so."

"Anyone in need of healing?" Ignis asked, glancing around.

Gladio shook his head and dusted himself off, "I think I'm good. Might wanna check on Prompto, though. He's gotta still be feeling that kick that Grimm got on his—"

"Can we not?" Prompto snapped as he pushed himself to his feet, "Just, like, can we never mention that again? _Please_?"

"Sure," Gladio laughed, "Whatever floats your boat."

"Man…" Prompto sighed, "Today sucked."

"Tell me about it," Noctis grumbled and stood up, "Let's go—the sooner we get to that stupid tomb, the sooner we can just sleep this whole thing off."

"Your pillow can wait until after you've had supper," Ignis chimed in.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom."

"Speaking of dinner," Gladio grinned, "We still have to figure out who's doing the dishes tonight."

"And setting up camp," Noctis smirked.

Ignis nodded, "And taking first watch."

"C-C'mon, guys, you were serious about that?" Prompto gave a nervous laugh, "It's not about how many kills we—"

"Twenty-four," Gladio proudly stated.

Noctis clicked his tongue, "Twenty-one."

"Twenty-three," Ignis announced.

Prompto felt three sets of expectant gazes fall on him. The blond groaned, "Nineteen, okay!? I got nineteen!"

"Ding, ding!" Gladio snickered, slapping the sharpshooter on the back, "We've got ourselves a winner, boys!"

"Congratulations," Ignis clapped, smiling, "And thank you. Your hard work will be very much appreciated."

"Remember how I said you guys were the worst? I take that back, too," Prompto huffed, "You guys are worse than the worst."

Grouping together, the four friends approached the path leading to the tomb with a tad more caution than before. After the waves of enemies they'd just encountered, it was doubtful that there would be any more lying in wait for an ambush. Still, no one felt like getting chomped just because they'd underestimated the Grimm a second time. Once they'd reached the trail, Noctis peeked down it and glanced around.

"Looks like the coast is clear," the prince observed.

Ignis visibly relaxed at that, "Good. I was getting tired of fighting for our lives."

"That looks like a pretty tight squeeze, though," Prompto hummed. The blond was right. With the two sides of the cliff pressed nearly flush against one another, the passageway was borderline claustrophobic. The second anyone stepped inside, they would be literally caught between a rock and a hard place. The gunman turned to Gladio, "You sure you're gonna fit?"

"I mean, I won't fit through as easy as you or Noct," Gladio shrugged, "But I'll be fine."

Prompto looked to their prince, "Can you believe this guy?"

"I know, right?" Noctis snorted, "Just because _some_ of us don't live at the gym…"

The prince trailed off as he stepped onto the path. Placing both hands on the walls of solid rock around him, he carefully meandered his way down to his ancestor's grave. Behind him, his companions came following after him, one after the other—there simply wasn't enough room for two people to stand shoulder-to-shoulder. Narrow and crooked as it may have been, the trail wasn't long. It couldn't have taken more than a handful of steps until Noctis found himself standing in a small alcove, at the center of which was the tomb he'd come hunting for. Waiting for him there was a grey stone platform, caked in a layer of dirt and weeds. A small set of cracked steps, framed on either side by a pair of broken columns, led up to a white stone dome. Over a regal door, the faded bust of a goddess hung with open and inviting arms.

"So this is a royal tomb," Ignis mumbled, stepping beside Noctis, "I've never seen one before."

"Me neither," Noctis breathed.

Gladio whistled appreciatively, "Place looks like it's seen better days. How long do you think this has been here?"

"At least a hundred years, if not more," Ignis answered, "I believe this is the Tomb of the Wise, the final resting place of the king who oversaw the construction of the High Wall of Insomnia."

"Really?" Prompto blinked, glancing around, "This place really _is_ ancient, isn't it? Ooh, mind if I snap a photo, Noct? If I can get a good angle and get the sky in the shot, this'll look amazing!"

"Go ahead," Noctis shrugged, "Just do it after we get what we came here for."

Climbing up onto the stage, they quietly approached the tomb. This was it—the end of their first day on the road and the first of many small victories that would build up to their ultimate triumph: King Noctis Lucis Caelum. Ignis glanced at the prince, "Care to do the honors, Noct?"

"…Sure," Noctis bit back a heavy sigh. Laying his palms flat against the cold stone of the doors, Noctis pushed against them. They didn't budge. Silence. Frowning, Noctis redoubled his efforts and gave the doors another shove. Still, they refused to budge even an inch.

"Um…you gonna open it?" Gladio raised a brow.

"Yeah, just…give me a second here," Noctis huffed. Ramming his shoulder into the slabs of stone with a grunt, the prince growled in frustration as he tried to force them open. When they remained motionless, Noctis turned to Gladio, "You mind giving me a hand here?"

Gladio chuckled and stepped forward, "Ya know, maybe if _some_ of us hit the gym a little more—"

"Shut up and push," Noctis snapped. Throwing their combined weight against the heavy barrier, Noctis and Gladio struggled to push the doors open. After a full minute or two, they both slumped against the entrance, already exhausted from their earlier battle with the Grimm.

"Right," Noctis stepped back from the doorway, "So that's not happening."

"Is it locked or something?" Prompto hummed.

Gladio groaned, "Sure felt like it."

"Then we did all this for nothing!?" Prompto shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ignis turned to offer a skeptical and somewhat accusatory stare to his prince, "Did King Regis give you a key to the tombs that you forgot at the Citadel?"

Noctis glowered at the locked doorway, "I think I'd remember if my dad ever bothered to give me something like that."

"That is correct—King Regis did not give you the key to the royal tombs. Instead, he entrusted it to me."

Hearing an unfamiliar voice drift in from behind them, the boys jumped. Startled, they spun around to find a stranger standing at the top of the steps. The newcomer sported hair as white as snow, with a pale complexion to match. From behind a pair of small and oddly bent sunglasses, warm, brown eyes that brimmed with amusement stared back at them. Still a bit on-edge, no one in the group was quite sure what to make of the strange man. In one of his hands was a short cane that he leaned on, while in the other, a steaming cup of coffee rested.

"Hello," the man raised his mug in greeting.

"Um…hi?" Noctis blinked, "And who are you, exactly?"

"You may call me Professor Ozpin, Prince Noctis," the man, Ozpin, smiled, "No need to introduce yourselves. I've heard quite a bit about each of you from King Regis and Marshal Leonis. Let's see…you are Gladiolus Amicitia, are you not? And I believe you fit the description they gave for one Ignis Scientia. That would make this young man here Prompto Argentum. Am I wrong?"

Prompto frowned, "Well, no, but—"

"What are you doing here?" Gladio glared at the man, straightening his back to add a bit more height to his already intimidating figure, "This land belongs to the royal family."

"Oh, I am very much aware of that fact," Ozpin nodded, "As I said, the king entrusted me with the key to the royal tombs and I have come to deliver it to you."

"King Regis sent you?" Ignis crossed his arms, "Why weren't we informed of this?"

"The king and I thought it would be best if certain…arrangements were kept private," Ozpin hummed, glancing down into his cup.

"Funny," Ignis scoffed, "For someone who claims to be so close with the king, I don't remember seeing your face around the Citadel."

"That would be because the last time I visited was to see the newborn prince," the man glanced to Noctis, "It's no surprise you don't remember me. I assure you all, though, that King Regis and I have been friends for many years now. I would allow you to use my scroll to call him and verify my identity, but alas, I'm afraid the reception out here is as poor as one would expect."

Prompto turned to the prince, "What do you think, Noct?"

"…You said you made arrangements with my father," Noctis stared at Ozpin.

"I did."

"What kind of arrangements?" the dark-haired youth asked.

"Ones that I will be more than happy to go over with all of you in greater detail in just a moment," he stated, reaching into his pocket and procuring a small black stone. Ozpin held the stone out for Noctis to take, "I believe you came here for a reason. We can talk after you have obtained the royal arm."

The prince glanced around to see his friends' expressions. It was clear that none of them knew if what Ozpin said could be trusted or not. Then again, how many supposed professors hung out at royal tombs and claimed to know the king personally? Noctis doubted there was anyone alive who would know exactly what to do in this situation. Still, he didn't have much of choice—the tomb was locked tight and, if this stranger was to be trusted, he was holding the only key. Sighing, Noctis reluctantly stepped over and took the stone from the man's hand.

It was a small black rock, roughly the size of a golf ball and rounded to a similar orb-like shape. Carved upon it was the familiar insignia of the royal family. Noctis rolled it in the palm of his hand, perplexed. He glanced back to Ozpin, who looked at him expectantly, "It, uh…it doesn't look like any key I've ever seen before."

"Well, it isn't a key in the traditional sense," Ozpin mused, "You see, the ancient Lucians were masters of aura and pioneers in the development of—"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you maybe just skip to the part where you tell me how to use this thing?" Noctis shrugged, "I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, of course," Ozpin gestured to the key in the prince's hand, "It, like the doors of the royal tombs, is designed to resonate with the unique aura of the royal family. You need only hold it against the door and flare a bit of your aura to deactivate the locking mechanism."

"Got it," Noctis mumbled before he turned and walked back to the tomb. His friends gathered around him as Noctis pressed the key to the door and called on his aura. In seconds, it was as if a second sun had blossomed in the sky. Blue light erupted from the stone, engulfing the dome in its entirety within the glow. The dark night that ruled over the desert was shattered, the brilliance flowing out and chasing away the shadows. The prince was so surprised by the abrupt lightshow that he nearly dropped the key. As quickly as it came, however, the light was gone. A pillar of luminescence shot up into the sky, where it broke apart and scattered itself amongst the stars. Darkness came rushing back over them like rapids and the doors groaned in protest as they slowly slid inward.

"Holy crap," Gladio breathed, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the spots that were plaguing his vision, "That was—"

"Crazy," Prompto finished for him, "Like, _super_ crazy!"

Ignis nodded, "It certainly was something else."

"Yeah," Noctis stared down at the key in his hands, "For such a little thing, this rock sure can pack a punch."

"…Damn it!" Prompto suddenly shouted.

Ignis looked to the young gunslinger, "What's wrong?"

"That was the perfect photo-op and I missed it!" Prompto groaned, "It would've made for such a great shot, too!"

"Really?" Gladio rolled his eyes, "We just saw some insane ancient bullshit and _that's_ your first thought? That you shoulda took a picture?"

"You say that like you don't know him at all," Noctis sighed and patted Prompto's shoulder reassuringly, "It's okay. You can get the next one."

"There will be other tombs," Ignis agreed.

Prompto sighed dejectedly, "Who knows how long that's gonna take?"

A warm chuckle sounded behind them. Noctis turned to face Ozpin, whom he'd almost forgotten about in the sudden excitement. The man was just standing there, right where they'd left him, staring at them as he gave a lighthearted laugh. Soon enough, the professor settled down and his gaze became oddly nostalgic.

"You're quite an interesting bunch, aren't you?" Ozpin grinned. The prince didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Um…thanks?" Noctis shrugged and glanced away, "I think."

"You're welcome," Ozpin nodded, "Now go on, Prince Noctis. You have a duty to fulfill."

Giving the man one last look, Noctis turned back to the tomb's entrance. It was a bit odd, knowing what was waiting for him inside. His father had called the royal arms a birthright, but the entire idea was still so surreal to him. How many generations of Lucis Caelum had ventured here, to this spot? How many kings and queens had claimed the weapon that lurked inside this grave? Now here he was, the next link in the chain.

"After you, Noctis," Ignis urged, seeing the young prince hesitate.

"If anyone's goin' in first, it's gotta be you," Gladio smirked, "You're not scared, are you?"

"No way," Noctis snorted.

With a deep breath, he strode past the stone doors and into the tomb.

~.~.~

There were times he wondered if Menagerie was something the Faunus should be proud of or resentful towards. On one hand, it was a symbol of their confinement and status as undesirables. A small, nigh inhabitable island tucked away in the corner of Remnant where it could be most easily overlooked and forgotten by the rest of the world. Gifted to the Faunus for the sacrifices and suffering they endured on all sides of the Great War, it was a consolation prize—a mere shadow of what they deserved, of what they'd earned. Surrounded by the roughest currents in the world, with waters and lands constantly patrolled by the most vicious Grimm to be found, Menagerie was a naturally-formed prison and many were all too eager to lock the Faunus up and throw away the key.

Cor scowled. The notion alone disgusted him.

As he stepped down the winding cobblestone road that ran to the heart of the village, the commander of the Crownsguard glanced around. Palm trees caught in the glow of torchlight cast their long shadows over the huts and homes that lined the main street. With the stars and moon shining high above the island, the crowded road was packed with the many merchants and traders that spent their days at the portside marketplace. A round of giggles met his ears and it wasn't too long afterwards that he felt something small collide with his leg. Looking down, he found a young girl with a pointed pair of dog ears sprouting from the top of her head. Tiny as the Faunus was, she couldn't have been older than eight. She looked up at him with wide, chocolate eyes that brimmed with uncertainty.

The Immortal Shogun smiled.

"Careful there," he chuckled, "We don't need any scraped knees, now do we?"

The shy child just nodded, mumbling something that he couldn't quite catch under her breath. She ran off to embrace a slightly older version of herself—her sister, Cor guessed—who had been standing to the side, nervously watching their exchange. With her younger sibling's face buried in her dress, the elder sister returned Cor's smile and waved goodbye. Cor continued on his way, his bad mood banished from his thoughts.

On the other hand, the community that the Faunus had constructed on what little workable land Menagerie had to offer was stunning. The wooden architecture was unique to the region, blending a colorful culture with the natural beauty of their tropical surroundings. There was a sense of peace here that you couldn't find anywhere else in the world, carried by the undertones of solidarity and compassion that were ingrained into life in Menagerie. Despite the unsavory history that led them here, the people seemed content and happy. If Menagerie was a prison, it was the most beautiful one that Cor had ever laid his eyes upon.

The rest of the walk to the center of Menagerie was quiet and uneventful, just the way he liked it. Cor came to a stop at the front door of the largest house in the town—a beautiful three story home, surrounded by lush greenery and skilled masonry. Taking ahold of one of the brass wolf-shaped doorknockers, Cor lifted it up before letting it slip from his fingers. Gravity did the rest of the work for him, sending the heavy metal on a collision with the sturdy woodwork. That done, the veteran stood back and waited with his arms tucked patiently behind his back.

Seconds later, the doors swung open. In their place stood a burly titan of a man, who wore a deep-set scowl upon his face as naturally as a king wore a crown. A low, gruff hum escaped his throat as he ran a hand through his bushy jet-black beard. A pair of stern, glowing yellow eyes gleamed down at Cor, who nodded in return.

"Your Gra—oof!"

Before he could even finish his greeting, Cor found himself slammed against the chiseled chest of the giant as two muscular arms wrapped around him.

"Cor, you old stick-in-the-mud!" Ghira Belladonna laughed, "How many years has it been?! Too many, that's what I say! How're you doing?"

"F-Fine, Your Grace," Cor mumbled, chuckling weakly, "I can see you started drinking without me."

"You're late!" Ghira grinned and gave the Crownsguard several hearty slaps on the back, "You should know by now that I don't wait for latecomers to bust open a barrel of Menagerie's finest!"

Cor sighed, "Yes, I'm quite aware of Your Grace's drinking policies."

"Ghira, please, it's late and you're shouting at the top of your lungs. You'll wake the neighb—oh."

Still caught up in Ghira's bearhug, Cor glanced over the chieftain's shoulder just in time to catch the arrival of a familiar woman. She wore her dark hair short, making the pair of cat ears that crowned her head all the more noticeable. Her heart-shaped face and soft amber eyes were accentuated by just a touch of lavender eyeshadow. She never needed much makeup—her natural beauty was always more than enough.

"Hello, Kali," Cor waved.

Kali Belladonna gave a relieved smile, "It's good to see you safe and sound, Cor. It was starting to get so late that we were worried you may have run into a bit of trouble on the trip over. My charming husband here thought a drink would calm his nerves and, well, he sort of got out of hand. I hope he hasn't been too rough with you."

"No need to apologize," Cor brushed off her concern, "I'm more than familiar with His Grace's—"

"What's all this 'Your Grace' crap?" Ghira frowned, "You're not one of my damn brown-nosing advisors, Cor, you're my friend! Call me Ghira!"

Cor rolled his eyes, "It's only a harmless formality, Your Grace."

"Well, you'll drop the formalities or I'll have you thrown in jail!" the chieftain chuckled.

"Don't go starting an international incident, Dear," Kali huffed, lightly smacking her husband on the shoulder, "And set poor Cor down before you crush him."

"I hope it'll take more than that to break the Immortal Shogun," Ghira smirked and returned the marshal to the floor. Clearing his throat, Cor fixed his tousled uniform and tried to salvage what little professionalism was left in the moment. Standing perfectly straight, he bent forward and fell into a deep bow.

"Please forgive my tardiness," Cor's tone was solemn, "Unfortunately, my ship was held up by—"

"What did I just say about the formalities?" Ghira groaned, grabbing the man by the collar and practically dragging him into the home, "Get in here already."

"Be a little gentler, Ghira," Kali frowned, "Honestly…"

Cor couldn't tell if it was the alcohol's work or if Ghira was just too excited to see an old friend, but the man didn't seem to hear his wife. He could've gotten out of the chieftain's grip any time he really wanted to, but the veteran saw no harm in letting the leader of Menagerie have his fun. While Ghira led him into a small tea room, Kali disappeared into the kitchen the moment a kettle began whistling for attention. Ghira sat Cor down at the table on a comfortable cushion. The chieftain then walked around to the other side of the table and took the seat across from him.

"Look at you. You used to barely measure up to my hip!" Ghira laughed.

Cor raised a brow, "I was twelve."

"Bah! You got old," Ghira scoffed, grabbing his drink, "And so did Reggie and I."

"You might lose a few years if your trimmed that thing," Cor suggested, pointing to Ghira's beard.

"Kali's been trying to get me to shave it off," Ghira smiled and took a swig of his alcohol, "But a ruler needs a beard, doesn't he? I'm sure Reggie would agree."

"King Regis probably would," Cor smiled.

"How's that idiot doing, anyway?" Ghira asked, "You two have barely set foot outside Lucis for seventeen years now. It's a wonder I hear from you at all."

"The king is…troubled," Cor sighed, "He sent me here to ask a favor of you."

"Did he now?" Ghira hummed and stared down into the bottom of his mug, "He really has gotten old, hasn't he? Used to be too headstrong to even—"

"Your Grace, _please._ "

Ghira scowled and looked to his guest, "I said drop the fo…"

The chieftain trailed off as his eyes fell upon Cor's expression. Ghira had known Cor well over a decade now—he knew how the Immortal Shogun always refused to allow any signs of weakness to breach his usual stony gaze. So, when Ghira looked into Cor's eyes and saw nothing but a swirling storm of worry, fear, regret, and frustration, it sobered him instantly. He set his drink aside and sighed as the mood that hung around them dimmed to a sullen atmosphere.

"It's that bad, is it?" Ghira muttered, "Well, out with it. What does he need?"

"I'll cut to the chase," Cor frowned, "If the kingdom needed to be evacuated, how many Lucian Faunus would Menagerie be able to shelter?"

"Evacuation?" Ghira blinked, "In case of what? A natural disaster?"

"…No."

Ghira's eyes grew wide. A deafening silence fell over them. Evacuations happened for two reasons and two reasons only. The first and most common was when Mother Nature chose to play one of her infamously cruel jokes. Hurricanes, earthquakes, Grimm—all were natural forces of destruction that had warranted the upheaval of families and homes in the past. The second and, thankfully, rarer of the two? War. Two possibilities and Cor's answer had already eliminated one.

"I…see," Ghira breathed.

"Menagerie is the only place in Remnant that King Regis trusts to treat any Lucian Faunus fairly," Cor explained, "King Regis understands the burden he is placing on you and your country by asking this, but there is no one else he can turn to."

"How bad will it be?" Ghira questioned, "Just the Crown City? The outer territories? The countryside?"

"We're working to mitigate the potential damage, but we have conflicting reports on when the attack will come. It could be tomorrow or it could be next year," Cor answered with a grimace, "If all goes well, only the Crown City will need evacuation."

Ghira leaned forward, "And if things don't go well?"

"…The entire Kingdom of Lucis may be lost."

~.~.~

To be honest, Noctis wasn't exactly sure what to expect when it came to the interior design of the family tombs. These were the same people who ordered the construction of the Citadel, a palace so large and grand that it took over two lifetimes to complete. A part of him assumed that his ancestors would demand that their tombs be decorated with the same decadence as the Crown City, but it was simply impossible to cram that amount of luxury into such a small dome. Instead, to his surprise, he found the inside of the burial chamber to be rather tasteful. Well, at least compared to the monument to grandeur and divine right that Noctis thought he'd find.

There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere to be found. Strange, considering that the last person to step inside the chamber had been his father some thirty years back. Somehow, the prince doubted that any cleaning crews were making regular trips out to the graves. At the center of the room, a six-pointed star lay carved in the obsidian floor, upon which rested a stone sarcophagus that bore the image of a regal king. Following the end of any of the star's tips led to one of six statues, inlaid with gold and tall enough to scrape against the ceiling overhead. Noctis didn't even need to glance at them to recognize their stony visages.

They were the Six, the gods of Lucis and the ones who supposedly named his family as the rulers of the land. As the prince approached the weapon that was clutched in the cold hands of the stone king, he did so under the watchful gaze of the Gentle Shiva, the Unyielding Titan, the Wrathful Leviathan, the Wise Ramuh, the Prideful Ifrit, and the Stalwart Bahamut. Standing before the sarcophagus, Noctis heard his friends enter the chamber behind him.

"See, this _looks_ really cool and everything," Prompto hummed, "But then you remember there's a corpse, like, two feet away from you and suddenly it's just kinda creepy."

Ignis sighed, "Really, we're standing in the resting place of a king. You could try to show a bit more respect."

"I'm with Prompto on this one," Gladio frowned, "I could make do without any rotting bodies in my life, thank you."

Ignis shook his head, "The both of you lack tact."

"If that's the trade-off I gotta make to not hang around stiffs all the time, so be it," Gladio moved to stand next to Noctis and glanced down at the coffin, "So that's the royal arm, huh?"

The prince nodded, "Looks like it."

"The Sword of the Wise," Ignis spoke, falling into place beside Gladio. The royal arm was a short sword with a razor-sharp edge that time had failed to dull. The blade itself as well as the hilt were comprised of a solid black metal, with intricate golden lines tracing the grip and fuller. The guard bent inward and created an hourglass-like shape between the sword and handle. A single golden wing sprouted from one pommel, every feather etched with an astounding amount of detail.

"So…how do we get it out?" Prompto asked. The gunslinger pointed down at the carving of the king that adorned the lid of the sarcophagus, where the royal statue's hands were wrapped tightly around the sword in a vice-like grip, "Dude doesn't exactly look like he wants to give it up."

"Under no circumstances are we breaking the statue's hands off," Ignis muttered.

"Wha—I didn't say we should!" Prompto frowned.

"No," Ignis sighed, "But that's what you and Gladio were thinking."

Gladio shrugged, "Got me there."

"No need for any of that. After all, Prince Noctis is already aware of how to obtain it."

The dark-haired youth turned and offered Ozpin a confused stare as the man stepped down into the tomb to join them.

"I do?" Noctis frowned, "Sorry, but that's news to me."

"You mustn't doubt yourself," Ozpin chided, "You are Lucis Caelum. Trust the instincts of your blood. Call to the blade—it will answer you, just as it answered your father all those years ago."

Noctis glanced back to the royal arm. Hesitantly, he stretched out his arm and allowed his open palm to hover just inches above the blade. Then, the prince just… _willed_ it to him. Noctis couldn't really explain what he did. Ozpin had told him to call to the Sword of the Wise, but his mouth didn't move and his mind was silent. _Something_ rushed through him, flowing from his heart down into his arm like a river. The hairs on his arm stood on end as a soft luster bloomed around him.

He watched, amazed, as the black steel and golden trim on the sword slowly peeled away as the light fell upon it. As the dark metal vanished piece by piece, a clear crystalline body was left behind. It flew up into the air, phasing straight through the statue's hands, before diving down and piercing Noctis' chest. The prince flinched and tightly shut his eyes, half-expecting a burning pain to erupt in his chest. Instead, the noise of shattering glass met his ears. Noctis opened his eyes again to find the crystal-like Sword of the Wise orbiting around him, encased in an azure radiance. Finally, it faded away, disappearing without a trace.

Noctis was too stunned to speak. He'd seen his father make use of the royal arms before, but he'd never imagined that actually obtaining one was so utterly mystifying. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his awe. None of his friends could say anything either. Their gazes shot back and forth between their prince and the spot that the royal sword once occupied, as if trying to prove to themselves that what they saw had indeed been real.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ozpin smiled, "Even back then, I never tired of seeing Regis obtain a new weapon to add to his own _Armiger_."

"You were with my dad when he went looking for the tombs?" Noctis asked.

"Only for a short while, I'm afraid. I was too busy attending to my own position to see the journey to its end," Ozpin hummed and took another sip of his drink, "Still, while it lasted, it was some of the greatest fun I've ever had. Regis had a way of drawing in people from all walks of life. Now, about those arrangements…"

"We can give you both some privacy, if you'd prefer," Ignis glanced to the professor. Ozpin shook his head.

"No, it's better you three stay to hear this," Ozpin replied, "This concerns all of you."

"It does?" Prompto blinked.

"Alright," Gladio frowned, "Let's hear it."

"Tell me, are any of you aware of how long it takes a king or queen of Lucis to complete their journey to find the royal arms?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's hard to say," Ignis answered, crossing his arms over his chest, "The task has yet to be actually be properly completed in at least the last few centuries."

"Wait, really?" Prompto looked to Ignis, "Then how did King Regis take the throne?"

"It is most common for an heir of Lucis to seat the throne by way of inheritance rather than ascension," Ozpin explained, "If the current king or queen passes, then it falls on the heir to end their journey prematurely and assume command of the kingdom. Regis was no different—even after a decade of searching, he only ever found six of the royal arms before his father fell ill."

"Six outta thirteen," Gladio whistled, "These things aren't easy to track down, are they?"

"No, they aren't," Ozpin agreed, "Many of the tombs predate the Great War and they have been found scattered all over Remnant. To find them all could take even the savviest of travelers several lifetimes."

"Oh, so if we actually wanna find all these things, we're screwed," Prompto summarized, "Great."

"Not necessarily," Ozpin chuckled, "Six of the locations are known and the remaining seven will no doubt reveal themselves with time. Still, it is quite a lot to ask a young heir to leave home at the age of seventeen and devote themselves entirely to hunting down thirteen legendary weapons."

Noctis raised a brow, "You think it's a stupid idea?"

"I never said that," Ozpin shook his head, "But King Regis and I both agree that there are other matters that a king must consider beyond simply gathering personal strength."

"Such as?"

"Education, for one," the white-haired man replied, "A few months ago, King Regis contacted me. He was interested in having his son attend my school and complete his education. Of course, as the prince's Crownsguard, every one of you is welcomed to attend as well. The paperwork has already been completed and all that is needed now is your attendance."

"You expect us to abandon the hunt for the royal arms to attend class?" Ignis asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Whoa, hold on!" Prompto shouted, "Noctis needs the royal arms! How's he supposed to become king if he quits now!?"

"The king gave us his blessing to go out and find the tombs," Gladio scowled, "You can't tell us to stop now that we're just getting started."

"I am not suggesting you give up the search entirely. There are numerous vacations and breaks throughout the school year, during which you will be free to leave campus and continue to collect the royal arms," Ozpin calmly stated, "And when you return to class, you will be able to receive proper guidance on how to use the weapons effectively."

"What kind of school teaches kids how to use a sword?" Noctis frowned.

Ozpin smiled, "Beacon Academy."

"The Kingdom of Vale's hunter academy," Ignis recalled, "Your school did quite well in last year's Vytal Festival."

"Thank you. I was rather proud of our showing," Ozpin nodded, "Beacon is quite the prestigious institution. The many talented students and respected faculty it attracts from all around the globe present a wonderful opportunity for a young prince looking to become more knowledgeable in the ways of the world. It would take only four years to complete your education there. Considering that Regis himself took ten years on his own travels, I would say that you aren't pressed for time."

Ignis glanced to Noctis, "He raises a good point."

"And King Regis himself made the arrangement," Prompto added, "I don't even know if we're allowed to say no anymore."

"It's your call, Noct," Gladio laid a hand on the prince shoulder, "Anywhere you go, we're comin' with ya."

It was Noctis' quest to find the royal arms and his ascension to the throne. It only made sense that the decision would be his to make. For a moment, Noctis was silent. It made sense for the decision to be his, but truthfully, it wasn't. Prompto was right. His father, King Regis, had apparently spent months hammering out the details of the prince's attendance at Beacon without even telling his son. Once again, he was being left in the dark while his decision was being made for him. Noctis knew he didn't have the right to say no—not when the king had clearly already made up his mind. The prince swallowed his frustration and put on a faux smile.

He was used to this by now.

"Depends, I guess," Noctis hummed.

Ozpin blinked, "On what?"

"There any good fishin' holes at Beacon?"

Ozpin chuckled, "As it just so happens, I am aware of quite a few."

"Then I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" the prince shrugged, "We'll just have to put our search on hold for now."

Gladio rolled his eyes, "That's the deciding factor for you? Fishing?"

"Are you surprised?" Ignis smirked.

"Not really," Gladio sighed, shaking his head.

"I'd offer you all a ride to Beacon with me," Ozpin frowned, "But I'm afraid I have some pressing matters to attend to before I can return myself."

Noctis waved off the man's concerns, "It's fine. We'll get there ourselves."

"Excellent," the professor nodded, "Classes begin in a week, but please do try to arrive a day or two earlier for initiation. Until then, gentlemen, I wish you all safe travels."

With a wave goodbye, Ozpin spun around and strolled out of the tomb. Left alone with the lingering scent of coffee being the only proof that the strange man wasn't just a figment of their imaginations, the four young men let loose a collective sigh. They were tired, hungry, and still had a ten mile walk between them and the Regalia, where their camping supplies were stashed safely in the trunk of the car. With dinner and sleep on their minds, they climbed out of the tomb and began to long trek back.

"Today was weird," Noctis decided.

Gladio stifled a yawn, "And how much you wanna bet that it's only gonna get weirder?"

"I'd say the odds are fairly good," Ignis muttered, "I certainly didn't think we'd end our first day on the road as students."

"I'm just glad it's over," Prompto groaned.

"Well, it is for the most part, at least," Ignis smirked, "You still have some chores to see to, don't you, Prompto?"

"Huh?" Prompto blinked.

"Did you forget about our little contest earlier?" Gladio laughed, "You lost!"

Prompto blanched, "B-But—"

Noctis chuckled, "Don't even try get out of it now."

"Give me a break, guys! I'm the one that got kicked in the…guys? Guys! Wait up!"

~.~.~

Noctis was almost worried that five days wouldn't be enough time to reach Beacon by car. An entire ocean separated Lucis and Vale, after all, and he was certain that finding a ferry that would carry the Regalia to a foreign kingdom and dealing with customs would make for two separate nightmares to deal with. It took only a single day of travel to reach Galdin Quay, a small yet luxurious resort area along the northern coast of the kingdom. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time to stop and enjoy the tropical beaches or the five-star cuisine. They'd arrived just in time to catch the last roll-on to Vale. It took another day to reach land again where, much to the prince's shock, customs waved them through. Apparently, Ozpin had called ahead and put in a good word for them. It almost made Noctis feel a bit guilty for doubting him when they'd first met— _almost_.

With three days left to cover the thousand miles of road that laid between them and Beacon, Noctis was genuinely surprised at how easygoing the trip had been.

' _Things are actually going my way for once,'_ the prince thought.

The road system in Vale certainly wasn't as well-developed as the one in Lucis, but the Regalia had handled worse before and the lovely scenery more than made up for it. If Ignis was correct (and he always was), they were currently driving through a fascinating place called Forever Fall. It was a mountainous area, with huge spires of rock reaching high into the clouds. What the land was most known for, however, was the dense forest that blanketed most of the northern region of Vale. Though the trunks of the trees were a stark white, true to its namesake, the leaves were a vivid shade of ruby year-round.

"Man," Prompto breathed as he snapped a quick shot of the woods, "Vale's gorgeous."

"It sure beats the desert," Noctis bobbed his head in agreement.

Gladio snorted as he turned a page of the book in his hands, "Anything beats sand in your boots."

"Or waking up to a scorpion in your face," Prompto shivered.

"Or waking up to a certain someone screaming in my ear about how there's a scorpion in the tent," Gladio frowned, shooting an annoyed glare at the blond.

"A change of scenery is nice every now and then," Ignis smiled, "Would you hand me a can of Ebony, Noct?

Noctis reached over and lifted the lid to the small cooler that rested in the space between the driver's seat and shotgun. Pulling out a can of Ignis' preferred brand of coffee, the prince leaned forward to hand the man his drink. As he did, Noctis caught sight of a figure up ahead of them.

"Careful, Iggy," Noctis warned, "Someone's on the road."

"A hitchhiker?" Prompto wondered, squinting to get a better look.

"Seems so," Ignis nodded.

The last town they'd seen was the port the ferry had landed in. Whoever it was, they had to have been walking for miles. As someone who was slowly getting used to the hiking scene, Noctis could sympathize with them. Even then, at least he had his best friends along with him to share the misery with, even if Gladio somehow enjoyed wearing out the soles of his boots. They were all by themselves. He frowned.

"…Hey, Ignis, mind pickin' them up?" Noctis asked.

"Not at all," Ignis answered, "Any particular reason why, though?"

"I dunno. We're making good time and we've got room for one more," the prince shrugged, "Why not?"

"Looks like you're in a generous mood," Gladio smirked, "Mind sharing some of that cup ramen you got stashed in the back there?"

"Yeah, no," the dark-haired youth snorted, "Sharing those with you means letting you inhale them all by yourself."

Nonplussed, the muscular man shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Soon enough, the Regalia pulled up alongside the hitchhiker. It was a young lady, with a fair complexion and wavy raven tresses that cascaded down to the small of her back. Her eyes were two deep pools of amber, accentuated by the light touch of lavender eyeshadow that adorned her heart-shaped face. She didn't really need make-up—she had a certain natural beauty that shined on its own. A single black bow rested at the top of her head and the prince could've sworn he saw it twitch for the briefest of moments as the car drew closer.

"Hey," Noctis called to her, "Need a lift?"

~.~.~

 _Kingdom Come_

 _Chapter One: A Word to the Wise_

 _~.~.~_

And we end on our favorite boyband-look-alikes rolling up to Blake to offer her a ride. So basically, the guys from Nsync drove up and said, "Hop in, loser, we're going hunting."

First off, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. This story got a way bigger reaction than I thought it would, considering it's my first one and its pretty small section. I tried my best to respond to all your questions, so I'm sorry if I missed any. I might make a small update, kinda like a Ch 1.5 to do my own "World of Remnant" on a brief history of Lucis, but I also might just throw it in at the end of next chapter. Let me know how you guys want me to handle that.

I brushed over a lot of the traveling to Vale, mostly because I want to get to the meat of the story (the FFXV cast interacting with the RWBY cast) as quickly as possible, but I didn't really have much planned for those days anyway. Now, as for an update schedule, I don't know how easily I'll be able to maintain one. I have a job interview coming up that, if I get it, I'll be a bit more pressed for time, so the updates may come slower. That said, I'll try to keep them to at least one per month and you can probably expect them to be roughly this length, give or take a couple thousand words.

Again, please let me know your feedback. It's really the only way I can know if I'm doing a decent job or not. Take care, guys.


	3. All Roads

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or RWBY or any of their respective concepts or characters.**_

 _~.~.~_

"Um…it was Blake, right?"

"Yes."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

A pause.

"So, Blake, why're you heading to Beacon? I-If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"To become a huntress."

"Oh. That's cool..."

Silence.

"H-Hey, so are we! I-I mean, we're becoming hunts _men_ , not huntresses, but yeah. I guess we'll be, like, classmates or…or something."

"Probably."

"Y-Yeah…"

Oh god, this was _so_ awkward.

Prompto slumped back into his seat, forcing a chuckle past his lips. The young photographer's anxiety was showing and he knew it—the small fortune he'd lost after years of late-night card games with his friends had taught him that he had a terrible poker face. He simply wasn't cutout for small talk with strangers. As part of a group, surrounded by people he knew whom he could play off, a casual conversation was no problem. Get him one-on-one, though, and he was a bag of jittering nerves.

And that was the issue.

It had been at least a good half-hour since they'd pulled over and offered the young lady a ride, yet short of some brief introductions, barely a word had been spoken. This tense atmosphere and the unbearable quiet that blanketed the car were more than he could take. He could not for the life of him figure out the answer to one simple question: why the hell was nobody saying anything?!

Prompto glanced around.

Ignis was busy driving, his eyes and mind focused squarely on the road ahead of him. Tucked away in the left corner of the vehicle, Gladio had his nose buried in his book. Had his social anxiety not been in full swing right now, the blond would've made a smart remark about his beefy pal's literacy. Meanwhile, in the Regalia's right corner, Blake was idly staring out at the world as it sped by. Prompto was honestly jealous of her ability to stay so calm and collected—here she was, cool as a cucumber and surrounded by four strangers as she headed off to a new school. A light snore drew Prompto's gaze to his prince. Sitting between Blake and Gladio was Noctis, who kept his arms crossed over his chest and his head bent downward as he napped.

The blond sighed and reached over to flip on the radio.

"— _ance to win four tickets to this year's Vyt—"_

"— _nia, who has served as Atlas' chan—"_

"— _ee hoodie when you send in fifty box—"_

' _Boring,'_ Prompto frowned. He switched off the radio and pulled out his scroll. If no one was interested in talking and nothing interesting was playing over the waves, at least he could distract himself with a game or two. While Prompto busied himself with his tablet, Blake was content to lose herself in her surroundings. The ruby-leaved branches and stark white trunks of the birch trees blurred together as the Regalia sped down the pavement. No matter how the lands around it changed, the Forever Falls truly earned its namesake. The forest was frozen in time, unmoving as the rest of the globe turned.

Blake was envious.

She would love to be able to just ignore the world around her and move at her own pace. She'd gone through life being swept from one tide to another—whether it was her father, the White Fang, or Adam Taurus, everyone loved to act as if they knew what was best for her. No one had any reservations about forcing her down a predetermined path. Maybe that was the reason why it was so hard for her to admit that her father had been right. She should've never gotten involved with the White Fang. The one time she'd chosen to defy her parents' wishes, the one glimpse at freedom she'd stolen for herself, had led Blake right into the clutches of Adam.

She sighed.

Well, hindsight was twenty-twenty. There was nothing she could do about the crimes she'd committed at Adam's urging. Cradling the shattered remains of her pride, Blake now had her sights set solely on the future. She'd make it to Beacon, become a huntress, and spend her life working towards redemption. It wasn't going to be easy, of course. She didn't have a single lien to her name. With no money, she couldn't afford to reserve herself a seat on an air-bus or even a train. Sure, she could've always just snuck aboard as a stowaway, but her life as a criminal was behind her now and it was time to make a fresh start. If the two-day hike to Vale was to be her penance, she'd just have to bear it.

Or at least that's what she thought.

Now, as a part of the White Fang, Blake had traveled all over the world. She'd held protests in the streets of Mistral, overseen recruitment efforts in Vacuo, interviewed the repressed Faunus of Atlas, but her time meeting with sympathizers in Lucis had always been special to her. Unlike the other kingdoms, Lucis was famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) for their long-held tradition of treating their Faunus citizens with the same respect and care that any human citizen would be granted. It was in Lucis that Blake first laid her eyes upon the sight that she'd always dreamed of seeing—humans and Faunus living side-by-side as equals.

When she first decided to abandon the White Fang, a part of her was tempted to go and join Lucis' Crownsguard. Though she ultimately decided that she could protect more lives as a huntress, Blake still knew the organization's insignia when she saw it. Imagine her surprise, then, when four young men bearing that very symbol rolled up alongside her and offered her a free ride to Beacon. She almost thought she was seeing things. No matter how many times she checked, however, the mark was still embroidered in their dark jackets just above their hearts.

Now she was more confused than shocked.

What were four of Lucis' Crownsguard doing so far from home? What did they hope to gain from attending Beacon Academy? Blake didn't know and she didn't feel like prying. They no doubt had their reasons, just like she had hers. So here she was, cruising down the road in the company of a team of royal bodyguards on their way to school. The whole thing felt surreal.

Blake felt her eyelids grow heavy. The dark-haired beauty hadn't been getting as much rest as she would've liked lately. Her sudden and unexplained departure had probably caused quite a bit of confusion to spread across Adam's ranks. She wasn't sure how much extra time that would buy her. Blake knew Adam would come for her eventually. When the fallout of her actions had settled and the rage and betrayal had set in, Adam would hunt her down like nothing else. Blake couldn't afford to waste a second—the more distance between her and the White Fang, the better.

She stifled a yawn.

Well, considering that one of them was already asleep, Blake doubted the others would mind if she took a quick nap herself. She leaned back into her seat and allowed the soft and warm rays of the sun to cover her. Just as her eyelids were about to droop shut, a loud clunk sounded from the front of the car, followed by a series of distinctly mechanical gasps and sputters. Her amber eyes snapped wide open as the Regalia began to decelerate.

Beside her, Noctis stirred awake. The prince rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. The young man glanced around, half-expecting to be flanked by skyscrapers and pedestrians. Instead, all he found were the same scarlet trees and distant mountaintops that had surrounded them that morning.

' _Sure doesn't look like the city…'_ he hummed. Confused and tired, Noctis turned to Ignis, "Hey, Iggy, why are we stopping?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Ignis muttered, frowning.

Blake pursed her lips, "I think your car broke down."

"N-No way," Prompto mumbled, clearly stunned, "The Regalia's a beast!"

"Yeah, but when was the last time she went in for a tune-up?" Gladio groaned, slapping a palm against his forehead, "The ol' girl isn't getting any younger."

Noctis snorted, "And here I thought my old man was taking better care of her."

"Well, your father has been busy lately," Ignis sighed and steered the vehicle to the side of the road. As the Regalia slowly came to a halt, he threw back the gearshift before popping the door open and hopping out. Ignis stepped swiftly to the front of the car and lifted the hood to peek inside. After a moment or two of silence, Gladio leaned his head out and called to his friend.

"How's it lookin' in there, Specs?" the muscular young man questioned, "We gonna be rollin' again soon or are we stranded?"

"I'm afraid I don't know my way around an engine quite as well as I do a kitchen. Whatever the problem is, it's beyond me," Ignis answered, "I don't suppose any of you know anything about cars?"

"I know plenty about cars," Gladio snorted, "Just not what makes 'em tick."

"Well, I've got nothing," Prompto shrugged.

Noctis frowned, "Don't look at me."

"Sorry," Blake shook her head.

Ignis sighed again and slammed the hood shut, "In that case, I'll just have to see if I can get in touch with a mechanic."

"Good luck with that," Noctis snorted, "The only guy with the know-how to work on the Regalia is Cid. The old man practically made it from scratch."

Gladio nodded, "And that geezer's all the way back home."

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you, but the person I have in mind isn't your typical mechanic. Cid's granddaughter moved to Vale a few years back to start her own garage. According to the man himself, she's just as good as Cid was back in the day, if not better," Ignis explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll, "Hopefully she hasn't changed her number."

A hush fell over them as Ignis quickly tapped the digits into his scroll and raised it up to his ear. Soon enough, someone on the other end picked up.

"Ms. Aurum? This is Ignis Scientia. I believe your grandfather introduced us?" Ignis casually spoke, "Just fine, thank you. And yourself? Good to hear. I'm calling because it would seem as though we've run into some car trouble and we just so happen to be in your neck of the woods. Yes, it's the Regalia. No, I'm not sure what the problem is—she was running fine just a few moments ago, but now the old girl won't even start up. We're in Forever Fall right now, right on the main road and about a day's trip from the city. I see. No, that should be fine. Thank you, Ms. Aurum. We'll be seeing you, then. Safe travels."

"Well?" Prompto leaned forward, eager to hear the news, "Are we good?"

"Ms. Aurum will be driving out to tow us to her shop in the morning. We'll catch a ride to Vale with her," Ignis informed them as he pocketed his device, "In the meantime, I suppose we'll be camping out here tonight. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Belladonna, but you're more than welcome to join us if you want."

"Thanks for the offer," Blake gave a polite smile, "But I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome or anything."

The ride would be nice, but she could walk. That had been her original plan, after all. Besides, she knew she didn't make for the best company—someone who'd rather bury her face in a book than maintain a conversation wasn't going to be the life of any parties.

"Overstay your welcome? And I thought Iggy took things too seriously," Noctis smiled, "Don't even worry about it. We're all headed to the same place, aren't we? It makes more sense to stick together."

"And we can't just leave you to walk all the way to Vale, now can we? It wouldn't be right," Ignis added, "Besides, we do have an extra tent, should you desire a bit of privacy."

"Believe me, you're gonna wanna take him up on that offer," Prompto advised, "Gladio here snores like an Ursa."

"At least I don't drool everywhere like you do, Prompto," Gladio fired back.

"Oh, I _so_ do not!"

"Yeah, right," Gladio scoffed, "I'm surprised you haven't drowned in your sleep yet."

"…Please excuse my associates," Ignis shook his head, clearly exasperated, "More importantly, Ms. Belladonna, you're our guest and, quite possibly, our classmate. We should try to help one another out, shouldn't we?"

Blake blanched. If felt weird to be offered help from total strangers. In Adam's White Fang, outsiders were treated with the same hostility and distrust that society showed to them. As far as Blake knew, she'd never met any of these people before in her life. At the very least, they certainly didn't owe her anything. Maybe she'd allowed Adam to color her perspective of the outside world a bit more than she thought. Either way, relying on the kindness of strangers was going to take a little getting used to.

"W-Well, if you insist," Blake mumbled.

"Excellent," Ignis smiled, "Well, with that settled, let's set up camp."

~.~.~

Given the nature of his position, his breaks were few and far between. Running a kingdom was no small task—it demanded constant vigilance and a deft hand with diplomacy. A king needed to be resolute in his principles while also being flexible with his methods. Any mistake, even the smallest lapse in judgment on the most insignificant of issues, could spiral out of his control and doom his people and his reign. He'd spent the strong majority of a lifetime burning the candle at both ends to ensure that didn't happen.

Now it was all out of his hands. What small efforts he could spare would amount to little more than nothing in the face of the coming disaster. For the first time in over twenty years, Regis had to sit back and accept that he no longer had the power to alter any outcomes. There were no more decrees to give, no more politicians to sway, and no more strategies to create. His story was coming to an end. And honestly?

It terrified him.

He feared for his country.

He trembled for his people.

He wept for his son.

Yet all he could do was maintain his appearance and wait.

Regis glanced down into a cup of his favorite tea. Sunlight shined upon the collage of flowers before him, a collection of bright tropical species mixed with a gathering of somber temperate blossoms. The emerald grass beneath him was lush and freshly trimmed. Resting in the shade of a mighty oak that he himself had planted in his youth, the king sighed and sipped his drink. The Citadel's beautiful garden normally did wonders to ease his nerves. He could see now that he wouldn't be escaping his worries any time soon.

"Isn't it unbecoming of a king to sit in the dirt?"

Regis looked up to find Ozpin approaching him, an easy smile on his face and his own mug in his hand. He greeted his old friend with a slight tilt of his head and motioned for the headmaster to join him in the shadow of the tree. Ozpin took a seat beside him and leaned back against the bark, casting his gaze out at the flowers that surrounded them.

"Probably," Regis rolled his eyes, "But that crown's not going to mean much soon."

"I see you're in a good mood," Ozpin smiled, "If I didn't know you, I'd say you'd been drinking."

"Not me. I'm as dreadfully sober as always," Regis shook his head, "I really should've taken a page out of Ghira's book and taken up the bottle a long time ago."

"Oh, I agree," Ozpin smirked, "I would have many more stories to tell Prince Noctis if you had cut loose every now and then."

"And Ghira wondered why I never drank," Regis snorted, "I can't imagine the amount of blackmail you must have on him."

"Nothing on tape, I'm afraid," Ozpin sighed.

"Kali would still believe you," Regis chuckled, "She knows what her husband's like."

"Don't we all? I don't even remember how many places he managed to get us banned from," Ozpin laughed, "It was something like ten, wasn't it? Or was it eleven?"

"Twelve," Regis corrected the man, "Not counting the two bars he accidentally destroyed."

"He did do that, didn't he? For a grown man to throw such a fit over an arm-wrestling match of all things," Ozpin shook his head, "And Cor didn't let him hear the end of it for days."

"The future leader of both the White Fang and Menagerie, beaten by a twelve-year-old knight-in-training," Regis grinned, "No, Cor wasn't about to let that one go."

"Those two loved to butt heads, didn't they?" Ozpin mused, "It's amazing how two people can fight so often and still be friends."

"But that was part of what made traveling together so much fun, wasn't it?" Regis muttered wistfully before sighing, "But I take it you didn't come all this way just to reminisce."

"I'm afraid not," Ozpin informed his friend, "I received a very interesting package from Atlas this morning."

"Did you now?"

"The Axe of the Conqueror," the professor stated, "Pillaged from its resting place."

"Monica always did work fast," Regis hummed, "You should expect to receive a few more of those packages before this is all said and done. You're not to let my son see even a glimpse of them, understand? At least not until he's ready."

"Speaking of your son, I saw him fight the other day," Ozpin glanced at the king, "And I can't help but feel that you're underestimating him."

Regis frowned, "Prince or not, he's still only a boy. Those weapons tax the body with every swing."

"Well, regardless, you'll be happy to hear that he has agreed to attend my academy," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Is that right?" Regis blinked, "And what did you tell my unruly son to convince him?"

"That he was being sent away to finish his education. What other reason could I give? I run a school, Regis, not a shelter," Ozpin shrugged.

"You always were a terrible liar," Regis mumbled under his breath with a shake of his head.

"And you've always been far too secretive for your own good," Ozpin shot back, "Coming from me, that's saying something."

"Believe me, I'm getting tired of all the secrets, too," Regis mumbled.

"Noctis won't meekly sit back and comply with this forever, you know," the professor frowned, "Eventually, he will demand to continue his journey. The _Armiger_ is his right and he will seek to claim it as any Lucian king would."

"You needn't inform me of the Lucis Caelum familial duties. Believe it or not, I am somewhat of an expert on them," the king huffed and downed the last of his tea, "The royal arms will do Noctis little good if he rushes into a war and gets himself killed. I'm counting on you, Ozpin. You must protect Noctis from both my enemies and himself."

"Regardless of whatever circumstances are surrounding them, I always have and always will protect my students," Ozpin nodded, "But you already know that. That's why you sent the young heir apparent to me."

Regis looked to his friend, "And yet something seems to be troubling you. So, tell me, what new problem weighs so heavily on the mind of the great and powerful Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin snorted, "You know, everyone I meet tells me I have a flawless poker face. How _you_ of all people manage to read me like a book is beyond me."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Reggie, I'd hate to be the one to tell you, but you're as dense as they come," Ozpin laughed, "Do you even want to know how many times Aulea tried to confess and it just flew right over your head?"

"Alright, alright," Regis pouted, "Stop trying to change the subject. Out with it, whatever it is."

"…The package isn't the only thing I received from Atlas," Ozpin sighed, "I also heard a particularly troubling rumor."

"Oh?" Regis blinked, "I didn't take you to be the kind of man that concerns himself with gossip."

"Only the right kind of gossip," Ozpin muttered, "Important people are whispering, Regis."

"And what are they saying?"

"That Atlas has found the Chosen King."

Ozpin had known Regis for years. They'd walked beside one another, journeying across the globe. The professor had watched as his young friend rose from being a stoic, foolhardy prince to a king that shouldered the burden of a fifth of the entire world. That trail they walked together so long ago was one paved with pain and smiles, blood and sweat, tears and laughter. Whatever hardship had come, whatever new obstacle arose to block their path, Regis had always grit his teeth and fearlessly pushed forward against all odds. Because he was the man who would sit the throne. Because his suffering was just another drop in the bucket compared to what his people would endure for his failures. Because he was Lucis Caelum.

And to see the color drain so quickly from his brave friend's face shook Ozpin to his very core.

"…Well, that is troubling news, isn't it?" Regis mumbled, shaking his head, "And what has James said on the matter?"

"He seems particularly reluctant to discuss it," Ozpin sighed, "Which only serves to worry me more."

"But he did give you a name, correct? A picture, perhaps?" Regis raised a brow, "You have seen this supposed king with your own eyes, haven't you?"

"James did point me in the right direction. The young man's a descendant of Mantle's old monarchy," the professor informed the king, "He's quite skilled for his age and, from what I hear, remarkably intelligent. There is something about his power, though…it has a notably unnatural element to it."

"Salem's work?"

"Not quite, but it is disturbingly similar," Ozpin turned to Regis, "But if the boy is the Chosen, that would leave both the King and the Oracle in Atlas' court, wouldn't it? And yet the ring is still in your possession. Your thoughts?"

"One battle at a time, Oz," Regis blew a heavy breath, his shoulders sagging, "One battle at a time."

~.~.~

"You have to put that end in the socket here."

"Uh, dude? We literally did this two days ago and it went like this."

"It doesn't even bend that way."

"Yes, it does! Look, it curves up and—"

"S-Stop! You're gonna break it!"

"I'm not gonna break anything! Just let me—h-hey, let go!"

"Give it here! I'll do it myself!"

"No way! I can handle it!"

A pair of amber eyes, gleaming with confusion and disbelief, watched on as Gladio and Prompto wrestled over control of the tent pole that they both had clutched in their hands. During her brief stay in Lucis, Blake had overheard two names that seemed to always come up in conversations regarding the kingdom's finest. The first was the "Steel Titan," Captain Titus Drautos, leader of the vaunted Kingsglaive. The "Immortal Shogun" and commander of the Crownsguard, Marshal Cor Leonis, was the second.

If her understanding was correct, both of those living legends not only hand-picked each individual member of their elite forces, but also personally oversaw their development through a strict and brutal training regimen. The Kingsglaive was Lucis' sword, while the Crownsguard was its shield. They were expected to be battle-ready always, prepared to charge into the fray and lay their lives down for their kingdom and their king. Only the best could ever dream getting accepted into the organizations, and only the best of the best would ever actually make the cut. Their skills were unrivaled, their teamwork unmatched.

And yet here were two young men of the Crownsguard, fighting over the proper way to pitch a tent.

"Is this…" Blake blinked, nearly dropping the bundle of firewood she carried in her arms, "Is this normal for them?"

"Hm?" Noctis, who was busy hammering down a stake into the dirt, glanced towards his arguing friends, "Oh, yeah. You learn to ignore it after a while."

"It's just their way of showing each other that they care," Ignis explained, tossing a dash of spice into a pot as he slowly stirred their dinner. The chef stood before a portable cooking range that he set atop of a small camping table. If the aroma drifting in the air around him smelled anything like his food tasted, Blake was very much looking forward to the meal.

"You snap that pole, Prompto, and I'm shoving the pieces down your throat!"

Blake sighed and shrugged, "If you say so."

She stepped over to the fire pit and crouched down to drop her collection of twigs and branches beside it. Her task completed, Blake stood up and clapped her hands together to shake the dirt from them. With Noctis putting the finishing touches on the second of a trio of tents and Ignis halfway finished with dinner, all that was left was for Prompto and Gladio to put their differences aside and finish the last shelter. Letting a deep breath slip from her lips, Blake stepped back and fell into the elastic fabric of a foldable chair.

The young woman watched the sun sink below the horizon. With nothing else to do besides sitting and waiting, she really wished she had one of her books to help past the time. Unfortunately, Blake had been forced to leave her small personal library with the White Fang. It simply would've been far too suspicious for her to start packing all her belongings the night before a such a short mission, especially after Tukson had deserted them a few years back. Even bringing one with her might've raised a few troubling questions that she didn't feel like answering.

"You okay?"

"Do I not look okay?" Blake raised a brow before wincing slightly. She hadn't meant that to come out as stand-offish as it sounded. Still, as he took a seat beside her, Noctis either didn't notice or didn't care about the bite in her words.

"Not really. You seem…I dunno, kinda out of it or something," the boy shrugged. Then again, he didn't really know her at all. Maybe this was normal for the girl?

"It's…" Blake frowned as she struggled to find the right words, "It's just been really stressful these past couple days."

"Tell me about it," Noctis sighed, "Between the Grimm and the car trouble, I'm starting to wonder if someone up there has it out for me."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Blake muttered.

"Well, aren't you two just all sunshine and rainbows?" Gladio smirked as he grabbed the seat beside his prince, "Seriously, way to look on the bright side. Reading the obituaries would be less depressing than listening to you."

"Only if you're in them," Noctis shot back, returning his friend's smirk with one of his own, "Did you guys actually manage to finish your tent or what?"

"Yep," Gladio grinned, leaning back in his seat, "All taken care of."

As he sampled the meal to test the flavor, Ignis snorted, "I'm amazed you two actually managed to see eye-to-eye."

"We agreed to disagree," Prompto smiled, pulling up a chair.

"…Is that why your tent's leaning over like that?" Blake glanced back over her shoulder towards the lopsided shelter.

"The important thing is it's standing," Gladio shrugged.

"Well, when it inevitably collapses on the both of you in the middle of the night, don't expect any of us to help," Ignis shook his head as he stepped over to them, a small stack of bowls in his hands. The chef took one for himself before handing the rest out to the others. He then outstretched his arm and gestured to the simmering pot behind him, "Dinner is served."

Gladio and Prompto leapt out of their seats the instant the words left Ignis' mouth. While they rushed over to serve themselves, Blake and Noctis turned to the chef.

"What's on the menu tonight, Iggy?" Noctis asked.

"King's Stew," Ignis informed the prince.

Noctis whistled appreciatively, "Fancy."

"Hardly," Ignis chuckled, shrugging, "We still had some tenderloin left over, so I figured I'd put it to good use."

"It smells delicious," Blake noted.

"Thank you," Ignis smiled, "Please, help yourselves while it's still hot."

"And while there's still some left," Noctis frowned as he leveled a flat stare at the backs of his two hungry friends, "Hey, don't go inhaling all of it, you two!"

"First come, first serve, Noct!" Gladio laughed triumphantly as he dipped a ladle deep into the broth.

"It's eat or be eaten," Prompt nodded sagely, "And I'm starving!"

Noctis turned towards Blake, "If they eat our share, we're kicking their tent down while they sleep."

Blake smirked, "Deal."

~.~.~

To anyone else, it would've just been any other old storybook. The cover, once adorned by an immaculately painted image of an undersea kingdom, was now too worn to enjoy. Of the many pages that were collected within, roughly half were nearly blank, their ink and meanings within it faded from overuse. Even the binding itself was falling away, leaving its contents dangling by the dying efforts of the last few tired strings. Older still was the tale the tome once carried—a beautiful mermaid princess, doomed by a young and foolish love to wash away into a lonely nothingness.

Still, she clutched it close all the same. Wherever time had attempted to tear holes into the book, her memory would refill them. A small smile graced her face as she leaned back into her pillow and gently turned to the first page. As she did, a cool sea breeze drifted in from the window. She turned her head and found the lapping waves gleaming like jewels in the sea as the twilight sun dipped down beneath the ocean's endless horizon.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

She nodded, "It is."

She'd been alone mere seconds ago, with only her book and her own thoughts to keep her company. Now, a lovely woman stood in the center of her bedroom, pale and captivating as the shattered moon itself. It had been quite startling the first time the woman appeared to her. The stranger had stepped out of light and air, right before her eyes. Child that she was back then, she'd mistaken the woman for a ghost and cried. But she understood who the woman was now and why she appeared to her and only her. Her presence was no longer something she feared, though sometimes she did wish that the woman would give her a bit more warning before appearing at will wherever and whenever she pleased.

"You've been dreaming again," the woman noted.

"Am I not dreaming now?" she wondered, turning a page in the worn book, "It's starting to become difficult to keep track of when I'm awake and when I'm asleep."

The woman smiled, "And what have you seen while you sleep?"

"Nothing new," she hummed, "Fire, mostly, and a man standing in it."

"What else?"

"Six knights," she frowned, "Bowing to a young man."

"And did you glimpse this man's face?" the woman asked, "Hear his name?"

"I didn't, but I know who he's supposed to be," she mused, "He's the Chosen, isn't he? The one you told me about."

"Indeed," the woman nodded, "The Chosen King, destined to be named by the Oracle and crowned in the light of the Six."

"But he's not all I've seen in my dreams," she whispered.

"Oh?"

"There's a girl locked away in a tower," she turned yet another page, "And a giant standing over a city. Four lights becoming three. A crying king. Two knights, fighting. A girl holding a ring."

"My," the woman intoned, "You've been dreaming a lot lately, haven't you?"

"More and more every day," she sighed, "But every dream I have is like a…shadow puppet-show. I can't make out any details. It's starting to get a little frustrating, honestly."

"Be at ease," the woman assured her, "Your visions will become clearer as you learn to accept them. In time, you will know the Chosen and fulfill your duty. Of that, I have every confidence."

And just like that, she was alone again. She sighed once more and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

' _I hope you're right,'_ Lunafreya Nox Fleuret mused as she turned her focus back to the fairytale in her hands _, 'For everyone's sake.'  
_

~.~.~

"You might wanna close your mouth before a bug flies in."

Prompto blinked, his jaw snapping shut as Noctis threw an arm around his shoulder. Shortly afterwards, the panic began to set in. Oh god, was he staring? He was, wasn't he? And it had to be obvious if Noctis of all people was pointing it out! The sharpshooter winced. It wasn't his fault, though! How could he _not_ stare!?

The sun was just starting to peek up over the mountaintops when they had all been scrambling to cram their gear and supplies back into the trunk of the Regalia. Distracted as they were, none of them had noticed the approaching tow-truck until it had pulled up beside them and blared its horn to shatter the morning's tranquility. The truck's door swung open and Prompto had watched as an angel climbed out and waved to them.

Cindy Aurum.

Short, curly blonde hair that glowed in the morning sunlight. Sparkling and energetic emerald eyes. A lithe, curvy body, accentuated by flawless and evenly-tanned skin. It was love at first sight, Prompto was sure of it. His heart was pounding against his chest, his mouth was dry, his hands were sweaty, and he simply couldn't look away. Prompto stood there, watching the beautiful mechanic as she secured the Regalia to her lift.

"But, but…dude," Prompto's gaze shot back and forth between his prince and the stunning lady, " _Dude._ "

"Use your words, Lover-boy," Noctis rolled his eyes.

"She's, like, cute," Prompto whispered, " _Super_ cute!"

"Yep."

"And she's so nice!"

"Uh-huh."

"And funny!"

"Sure."

"And confident!"

"Yeah."

"And that accent!"

"…What about it?"

"And she _talked_ to me!"

"She did say hello."

"She's like a…a…" Prompto tapped the tip of his foot against the ground as he struggled to find the right word, "…a goddess!"

Noctis winced and slapped a hand to his face, "Prompto, _no_."

He hadn't just said that. Surely the gunman had to be joking, right?

The blond nodded excitedly, "A grease-monkey goddess!"

Oh god, he was serious.

Unfortunately for the sharpshooter, his declaration came loud enough to catch the attention of his muscular companion. To his credit, Gladio at least _tried_ hold back his laughter. He made it an impressive five seconds before he was doubled-over in the grass, howling and in tears. Blake, whose hearing as a Faunus far surpassed that of a human's, heard the whole conversation. While Gladio struggled to catch his breath, she took it upon herself to save the boy from embarrassing himself any more than he already had.

"You know, she's standing less than ten feet away," Blake rolled her eyes, "She can probably hear everything you're saying."

"Oh crap, crap, crap! You guys don't think she heard me, do you!?" Prompto gasped, "Oh man, please tell me she didn't hear me! She'll think I'm some kinda creep or something!"

"Goddess! H-He _actually_ called her a goddess!" Gladio wheezed.

"S-Shut up!" Prompto hissed, his face burning, "I can't help it if I'm a romantic!"

"A r-romantic!" Gladio burst into a new round of cackling.

"That's it! C'mere, you bastard!" Prompto roared as he leapt onto his laughing friend.

It'd been an…unusual day for Cindy Aurum. Dawn had yet to shatter the inky night's sky when she rolled out of bed that morning. Rushing through her typical daily routine, she'd barely allowed herself the time to enjoy one large cup of coffee and a piece of toast before hopping into her truck and driving for six hours straight into the middle of nowhere. To top it all off, she had a funny feeling that she wasn't going to end up getting paid for this little favor. Ordinarily, she'd have declined. As much as the mechanic loved her job, she was only one person and work piled up quick in the city. Every hour she spent away from her shop was another three hours she'd have to make up later.

But this wasn't just any old favor.

As good as Vale had been to her, Lucis would always be her home. If her prince needed help, she'd have dropped just about anything and come running. More importantly, though, they were friends of the family. No Aurum had ever turned down a friend in need and Cindy sure as hell wasn't about to be the first. So, here she was, watching as her lift slowly raised the Regalia onto its back wheels. She was hungry, tired, and probably going to come back home to find twice the amount of work she'd left there, but no one could say she wasn't a good friend.

"Thank you again for coming out on such short notice, Ms. Aurum," Ignis frowned, "I know the ride wasn't exactly a short one."

"Don't even mention it," Cindy brushed off the young man's concern with a wave of her hand, "Besides, I'm finally gonna get me a peek under the hood of Gramps' pride and joy. Can't complain about that."

"The Regalia is certainly something else," Ignis nodded, "I honestly can't believe she broke down."

"Any machine can have its off-days, even the best ones. She ain't really gone far from the Crown City in a while, right? The ol' girl probably just needs a lil' tuning up," Cindy grinned, "I'll have 'er up and runnin' before you know it!"

"I don't doubt it," Ignis smiled. A dull, metallic thud sounded, announcing that the lift had finished its job. Cindy leaned down to check that everything was locked into place. Once she was satisfied, she stood straight up and turned around to face the others.

"Alright, I got 'er all set up and…um," Cindy blinked, "Y'all okay?"

Cindy wasn't quite sure how, why, or when it happened, but the scene before her was certainly not what she was expecting to find. Gladio had been knocked to the ground and, for whatever reason, was laughing like a madman. Apparently, the whirring of the towing equipment had masked the sound. Prompto was on his back, holding the larger man in the poorest attempt at a choke-hold that she'd ever seen. Off to the side, the prince had pulled out his scroll and was busy recording the whole thing. Blake stood next to Noctis, shaking her head.

"…What are you two doing?" Ignis flatly asked.

"Being stupid," Noctis informed him.

"O-Oh, Specs, you missed out," Gladio chuckled, "Man, you've gotta hear this. This lady-killer here—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Prompto shouted, tightening his failing grapple.

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt this…whatever this is," Cindy jerked a thumb towards her truck, "But I've got y'all hitched up and ready to roll, so we're good to go whenever."

"Great! Fantastic!" Prompto flashed the mechanic a grin before growling and turning his attention back to the young man in his grip, "We gotta get going, don't we, Gladio? We should get to Beacon and _never speak of this again. EVER._ "

"Oh, you wish. No way am I just gonna let blackmail like this go," Gladio grinned. The giant of a man pushed himself to his feet, knocking Prompto off his back. He quickly brushed the dirt off his clothes, ignoring the withering glare that the marksman was shooting his way. Sighing contentedly, the heavy-hitter shrugged, "But I'll just keep this one in my back pocket for now. You know, for the next time you bug the crap outta me."

"I am _so_ gonna get you back for this," Prompto muttered as he stood.

Gladio smirked, "Bring it on, Runt."

"Focus, gentlemen," Ignis sighed.

"We're gonna be catching a ride with you, right, Cindy?" Noctis glanced towards the country girl's truck as he pocketed his scroll, "Is there enough room for us all?"

Cindy chuckled sheepishly, "About that…I was hopin' one of y'all might be willin' to do me a solid."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, me!" Prompto jumped to attention, waving his hand eagerly in the air, "I'll do it, Cindy! Whatever ya need, consider it done!"

"Suck-up," Gladio muttered under his breath. He earned a sharp elbow to the side for his efforts, courtesy of Prompto.

"A volunteer! Nice!" Cindy grinned, "Makes things a whole helluva lot easier!"

Prompto leaned forward, "So, whaddya need? Oh, do you want me to sit in the truck bed and snipe any Grimm that get in our way or something?"

"Not exactly," Cindy chuckled weakly, "See, thing is, my ride only sits five and it's not exactly legal in Vale to have folks sittin' in the bed while yer on the road. Only way we're all gonna fit is if you spend the ride back to the city sittin' on your wrestlin' buddy's lap there."

"…What?"

~.~.~

 _Kingdom Come_

 _Chapter Two: All Roads_

~.~.~

 _World of Remnant: The Kingdom of Lucis_

 _~.~.~_

The Kingdom of Lucis is old and great, carrying with it a noble history that dates all the way back to the first of our kings. I should know—growing up, the royal tutors saw fit to beat the entire timeline into my noggin until I could recite it in my sleep. Just another one of the lovely perks that came with being a prince, I guess.

If you're the sort of person who takes kids' stories like 'The Four Maidens' and 'The Tale of Two Brothers' seriously, you might just believe me when I say that Lucis began when the gods descended to Remnant in the form of a giant crystal and chose my family to lead the new kingdom to prosperity. Personally, I don't buy it. If the Six were real, you'd think that Lucis wouldn't be the smallest of the five kingdoms. Hell, you'd think there wouldn't even be any other kingdoms besides Lucis. Still, a lot of my ancestors were real big fans of the tale. I mean, why wouldn't they be? Nothing legitimizes your reign quite like saying the gods themselves named you king. One of the past kings even went so far as to pull a giant gem from the ground and claim it was the "crystal of the gods" or whatever. It's still hanging up in the tallest tower in the Citadel.

Either way, my family adopted the name the gods supposedly gave our country. A symbolic gesture, meant to show how the Kingdom of Lucis and the kings of Lucis were one and the same. In a way, they are. Lucis is the only kingdom that still looks to a king or queen to guide it—a benefit that came with keeping our nose out of the Great War. Back then, our queen was a bit of an isolationist. She couldn't care less about the petty arguments over lifestyles and art that the other kingdoms occupied themselves with. Her people and her country were her highest priority.

Everything else was just a distraction.

When Mantle and Mistral began to play at imperial power, Lucis stood resolute. When Vale and Vacuo called for our aid, Lucis ignored them. Maybe you think we should have gotten involved and helped to end the pointless slaughter. Maybe we should've. At the end of the day, though, when the king of Vale broke the armies of Mantle and Mistral at that legendary battle, not a drop of Lucian blood could be found anywhere near it.

So, no, we aren't obligated to name our children after colors. We weren't forced to establish a huntsmen academy like the other four kingdoms. We've never hosted the Vytal Festival on our land. Some assholes like to look down at us because of all that. They think we're just some pretty city out in the sticks pretending to be a real kingdom.

I say let 'em laugh.

My father is the one-hundred-and-thirteenth king of Lucis. I'll be the one-hundred-and-fourteenth. All those kings and queens come and gone, and yet Lucis has remained virtually untouched by outside forces since the day the gods supposedly came crashing down on our heads.

We must be doing something right.

~.~.~

So, this chapter's just a liiiiiiiittle bit shorter than the other two, mostly because I wanted it to kind of act as a reprieve before we finally get to Beacon next chapter but also because it's really annoying to balance Blake's character with the others. I'm not going to lie, I have a lot of problems with the way RWBY handles its story and characters. Particularly in Season 1, Blake was really a weird character that just kinda went into mood swings at the drop of a hat. The first and second times we see her, she's cold and standoffish. But then Blake meets Yang in the forest and becomes her partner and she seems…kinda oddly playful for some reason? And then in the first day of school, she's holding a Team RWBY flag and cheering on Weiss, who her character should by all rights still feel SUPER awkward towards at best. She's going along with all of Ruby's upbeat team-building, cheering "bonsai" while they decorate and it's completely contradictory to the girl we spent the first two episodes getting introduced to. Like, overnight her personality does a near 180. That inconsistency had me really floundering for how I should portray her interactions with the guys and honestly, it's why this chapter took as long as it did and probably a good part of the reason I don't feel quite as satisfied with this chapter as I do the others.

I went through three rewrites of the first scene alone. The first one I decided focused a bit too much on setting up Blake's personal thoughts on her time in the White Fang, the second had her awkwardly trying to make conversation that I ultimately decided didn't mesh, and the third is the final version I went with when I finally decided this was taking too long and I had to start writing the rest of the chapter or else I never would. Even then, I ended up rewriting the scene between Ozpin and Regis and I cut out a scene where the boys would've realized they'd forgotten to stock up on groceries and Blake, Noctis, and Gladio, as the only three who could fish, would've had to go on a fishing trip down to the river to catch dinner.

Now, onto the elephant in the room, Luna and the Chosen King. Yeah, that's in the story. As I explained to one reviewer who asked, Noctis and his boys won't just be following the plot of RWBY. They will have their own motivations and their own storyline that, while it will often overlap and intersect with Team RWBY's, will still be their own. Obviously, Luna and the Chosen King will play a role in that story and their motivations. Don't expect anything much from Luna for a good while, though. I just figured it'd be better to set that up now so it doesn't seem like I pulled it out of nowhere later down the line.

As for the World of Remnant thing, I figured that it'd be better to get the history of the world done in little side segments rather than huge plot dumps in the actual chapters themselves. This way, if you're interested, you can check it out and if you're just here for the main story, you can skip it. They will all be told via narration from a different character each time, so it also gives you a nice little peak into the way the character views the world. This time around it was Noctis, because of course I had to start them with Noctis.

So to sum it up, consider the majority of this chapter to be a quick breather before we get to Beacon next time. Obviously I dropped a few plot points here and there, but don't expect them to really come up until later down the line. Expect World of Remnant features to be at the end of every or every other chapter from here on out, depending on how much I decide I want to build upon.

Have a good one, guys.


End file.
